Liars and Cheaters
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture; Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this sequel has been so delayed, but I have been sick and so I decided that I would do some more research on Loki, Marvel, and Norse Mythology. Of everything I read I am confused on something that was hard to find information on. Does anyone have any information on Loki giving birth to the trolls? I may use that in my story if I can find a correct account of it. Also, I have been reflecting on my reviews and am grateful for everyone's feedback, so I hope to tie up any questions and misconceptions in this story.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

He could hardly believe that nearly a year had passed since he was forced to join Thor on his quest to retrieve the Pickinese Flower for Jane. Everything had slowly returned to the way it was for everyone but him it seemed, and even now he was numb to his existence. His magic remained bound and although he was allowed to return to living in the palace after his branding he was not happy. He was constantly tormented by the jeers and taunts of all around him, and worse even by Odin's hired assistant. Everything blurred together and he held no care for his life anymore, nothing seemed of any value.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif did not treat him as bad as they once did, but they were not his friends either, and on occasion he did hear some of their ill talk.

His mother was kind enough, but like Thor she was easily manipulated by Odin, and believed him to always be right no matter the cause. Both she and Thor had developed suspicions about the things Odin ordered to be done to him, but before they could investigate all the guards who had watched him were in a strange accident that resulted in their death. This happened while he was away with Thor, and not much was thought of it. However, he could feel Odin's paranoia growing, and he knew that the Allfather was wiping away as much evidence as he could. That left only three people that knew of his current and past punishment: Odin, his tormentor, and himself. It would be simple enough to keep everything a secret now, though Loki could see the crazed look in Odin's eye and the force that he used when addressing him. Odin was desperate for a solution, and for his torture to work somehow, leaving Loki to believe that Odin was blinded by his ambition and expectations, which would not be good for anyone involved.

As Loki mused all this, shifting through the books in the palace library, he heard someone sneak up behind him. He was quickly alert because even though most attacks happened in his room there were a few isolated incidents in the library. It was usually empty save for him, so it was no surprise that his weekly rapist would occasionally seek him out here. The man also usually placed a sound proof shield around them so that no one would hear anything that transpired making any screaming on his part useless. He was not entirely surprised when the man managed to sneak up behind him and cover his mouth before whispering into his ear that it was "Play time." So the evening of agony and humiliation began for him once more.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was busy at the training grounds fighting to keep up his strength and status. He easily defeated his many foes, and decided that it was time to end his efforts for the day. He was distracted anyway and so he headed toward his room.

As he walked he looked out for signs of Loki, any really. He really missed his brother and was delighted when he learned that Loki would be able to rejoin them in the palace. Strangely though, Loki was not pleased with this and spent most of his time away from the rest of his family, usually in the library. Thor also found it odd that his brother avoided spending time in his room, since that had been his favorite place before his fall into the void. However, every time he attempted to talk to him about it he was just ignored or the subject was quickly changed, and he couldn't help if he wasn't clued in.

When they had first arrived back and Thor had got himself under control after learning of Loki's coma, he had wanted to pay the guards a visit. He was overly surprised when he found out that they all died when a part of the dungeon collapsed on them. He was grateful that at least Loki was not there at the time, but that meant the loss of the only lead he had. He had even gone to Odin, especially after Loki's remark along the trip that had planted the seed of doubt in Thor's mind. However, Odin assured him that all was well and that there was nothing he needed to concern himself with, and so Thor believed him, yet he still felt uneasy. He had great faith in the Allfather, for Odin was wiser than them all, yet some of his tactics seemed a bit rash, and Thor was not completely satisfied with the results. Yes, he was grateful that his punishment had worked out well, but Loki's did not seem to. Thor learned a valuable lesson, whereas Loki learned nothing, but hid behind misplaced fear and apathy. That was what concerned him the most, yet he was not able to question Odin's judgment.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

The Allfather looked through his window and observed his great kingdom. All was still on this peaceful day, yet his mind would not rest. He was a king and a powerful one at that, so it was often that he felt the weight of the nine realms bearing down on him, especially as of late with his children grown.

Thor had turned out well, just as he knew he would. He was arrogant and bold, but he would make a great king and wise ruler. His strength went further than just his physical power, extending to the allies he formed and the deeds he did showing his noble heart. He was not perfect, as none of them were, but he never expected perfection.

Loki was different though, and even though he felt that his adopted child would always bring trouble with him, he still sought to prevent it. He had been trying so hard to chase away the mischief and hate that clouded those deep green eyes, and though the means he sought to do it were not conventional he thought they were working. The only way to turn Loki into someone he could be proud of was to destroy him, and rebuild him to be loyal to Asgard, and its king, mainly Thor. He looked toward the future and by doing that it meant that Loki must submit to Thor and become his servant. It was true that they could never be equals because Thor would be king, and Loki needed to be loyal and obedient to the king.

He was waiting for Loki's tormentor to arrive to receive his report. The man would appear at times and give him an estimate on how things were turning out, mainly how far he managed to break Loki. Today he had received a message letting him know that the man was going to bring him news at this time of his progress. He had specially picked this man because he had a background in torture and knew how to apply it to get results. He also was a talented sorcerer from another realm, who easily blended in on Asgard passing as a typical servant when he needed to. He had met him long ago, and now finally had a use for his skills.

The man appeared in his room magically, and the sound proof barrier was set up. Odin wished that he knew the man's name, but he had never learned it, and no one else who knew this figure did either. "How have things been going?" He addressed the man turning to see him.

The rapist wore a simple servant's uniform that was mainly shades of brown and white. He was of average height and build for an Asgardian, which made it easier to blend in with the crowd and continue with his duties. "It appears that your child is adjusting fairly well to my torture techniques, and I may have to apply some new ones in order to get better results. He is stronger than you give him credit for, and that is proving tedious for us all." The man replied curtly and to the point.

"Very well, you have free range and can do whatever you please. Just keep the end goal in mind and continue with your work." Odin said turning back to stare out his window at his kingdom.

A lot was being risked here and if they were caught the counsel would surely convict them both. He was sure that jail time would be the least of their worries because chances of an execution based on treason were more likely. The treatment Loki received happened in his prisons he knew, but he turned a blind eye to it, not believing it to be harming anything. That would also be considered grounds for treason if he was ever caught, and so he wanted this task accomplished as quickly as possible, and at the end of it his child would be back and finally be Thor's loyal servant.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin sat in her room brushing her long brown curly hair in her mirror. She had already put on her makeup and made sure that she looked presentable for the day, even dawning some of her nicer robes. At the moment her marron colored wrap robe went well with her traditional Rinigardian pink colored eyes, and her black eyeliner made her appear beautiful. However, even though she worked hard to keep up her appearance for her family's sake, she didn't really care for beauty. She was more of a fighter, and didn't earn her title as the universe's most powerful sorceress by batting her eyelashes. She trained constantly always working to make her family proud and uphold her family's title as the most powerful group of sorcerers in all nine realms.

She was the only girl in her immediate family, and her four brothers were more interested in fighting with weapons than magic. She supposed that must have come from her mother's genes, since she was an Asgardian and that was what they excelled at. When she was young her mother would tell her stories of Asgard, though she had yet to visit the place. It sounded nice enough, but she disagreed with their low opinion of magic, and if anyone ever insulted her about hers she would teach them a lesson they would not soon forget.

However, even though she sat idly brushing her hair she was troubled. It was no task for her to make herself look pretty, for she was pretty woman. She was about five and half feet tall with proportional body parts and a skinny waist line. Her medium brown hair was curly and reached the end of her back swishing when she moved, and framing her face nicely. However, her family had given her an ultimatum that meant she needed to look beautiful. She was over one-thousand, and they all decided it was time that she got married and gave them the next more powerful generation. She was believed to be a step from perfect in her family's standards and despite her power, determination, and fiery attitude they believed that something was missing. They wanted a child that no one could ever surpass in power, and they had prepared a test long ago that each baby was put through at a certain age. The baby that passed the test would be their perfect heir, and though she was the closest so far, she did not make the cut. The pressure was mounting on her since her time to find the perfect husband was limited, and if she did not find one in the time allotted her father would have to pick for her.

Of everyone in her family she respected her father the most because he understood what it was like to be just a step forward to the elders, and he only wanted her to be happy. He tried to hold off the preparations as long as he could but even he could not help her any further. He told her the sad news and she accepted it. All her life she had been training and making herself stronger, yet she never loved anyone or believed that she found the person for her. She didn't think that she ever would, and the thought that she needed to pick a husband who could contribute something special to her family was a daunting task.

However, when she put aside all of the pressure and expectations she couldn't help but want someone who could accept her for who she was, and not just be after her status. Marrying her would bring great honor and achievement to her husband, and so she had an overwhelming amount of offers. She discussed them with her father each day but none seemed to be right just yet. She wanted someone unique that would add to her family, and she only hoped that maybe after a time she would learn to love this person, and not just see them as a new face to live with.

After finishing her hair she decided that her musings made her sad and depressed, so she cast a spell that braided the sides of her hair joining them in the back. What better way to diffuse bad emotions than by heading to the training area and sparring with a bunch of her friends. After all, she was well known for her temper and attitude, because many who tempted it never did so again.

~[~

I hope you all like the sequel so far and I think Karmin's fiery personality will be fun to play with as the story unfolds. Please review, and if anyone has any information on Loki birthing the trolls, please do send me a message or review. I will forever be in your thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for their continued support, and I hope that you will all enjoy this story.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

The Allfather had invited him to a family gathering in the dining hall. Even though Loki despised him, he would not skip out and disappoint both Thor and his mother. He made his way to the hall with much apprehension though since he did not like being in the presence of Odin. Odin was always looking at him with distain and disgust and was always overly rough with him. He hoped that he would be seated far away from him at this gathering, and perhaps he could hide in Thor's shadow like he had in his youth.

He pushed open the golden dining room doors and found that he was the last one to arrive. Thor was pleasantly chatting with his parents who were contently sitting in their chairs, but none of the food had been touched yet. Odin sat at the end of the large table with Frigga to his left and Thor to his right. The hall was massive, but aside from the few servants present no one else was in the hall. He quickly slipped into the seat next to Thor and looked up at the rest of them expectantly.

"So nice of you to finally join us Loki, now we may all eat before the food gets cold since we are all here." Odin's voice was unkind and he must have been hoping to cause offense. However, Loki took none at his words and if anything he felt some satisfaction that such small things from him managed to cause Odin such annoyance.

They all ate silently for a while enjoying the feast lain out in front of them. Thor and Odin naturally consumed the most food, and Loki absently wondered if they even tasted their food as they forced it down quickly. He had chosen a helping of the stuffed boar and some of the more succulent vegetables complemented by a glass of red wine. He ate slowly enjoying the delicious food, and looked at his mother across the table. She was also eating slowly, but for different reasons it seemed because her gaze felt strangely critical as she observed them all. He looked away and continued to eat focusing on his food.

Odin cleared his throat and stopped his rapid food consumption as he drank a hearty gallon of ale. "I am sure that you must all be wondering why I have summoned you all here tonight. Well I am hosting a very important meeting with a few of our most respected allies in a few days. Two other prestigious kings will be in attendance, and they may bring some of their own children along so I expect the best behavior out of everyone." His gaze was aimed mostly at Loki who pretended to take no notice of the obvious insult. "This meeting will be important because we need to maintain a good relation with our allies since the universe has grown more hostile as of late. I expect my own children to keep on good terms with the kin of our allies, so behave both of you. There will be a great celebration and feast the night everyone arrives, so make sure that you not only attend, but that you look and act presentable. I am counting on all of you to make a good impression." They all nodded and made no further comments.

Loki could see that Odin was taking no risks with this and his warning rung loudly in his ears. This was going to be a large gathering of a magnitude not usually expressed except in times of war, but no war seemed forthcoming, unless Odin was not being entirely truthful. He had also left out exactly which kings would be attending, so Loki had no idea who they were dealing with. This was certainly something to puzzle over, and he would try to do some further research on all their close allies so he was not caught off guard.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

It was traditional on Rinigard for people to wake up early so that they could get a head start on their training. Karmin was up at four in the morning preparing for her day as she always did. She quickly cast a few spells so that she was dressed and presentable for the sparring grounds. She had been studying some new and powerful spells lately and could not wait to test them out. Just as she was going to leave her room there was a knock on her door. She quickly answered it and found that a servant was standing there bowing lightly to her. "Hello, is there something you wish to tell me?" She asked politely regarding the woman.

"Hello my princess, your father has requested your presence in his throne room this morn." The woman bowed again and waited for dismissal which she gave giving the woman her thanks.

She decided to head in that direction while mussing over what he would want her for so early in the morning. It was well known that aside from being the most powerful sorceress in the nine realms she was also one of the most skilled cheaters in the universe too. It was unknown for her to lose at anything she played, usually she had the sleight of hand to tip the results in her favor, and she always got what she wanted. Knowing this it is not hard to see that she was not exactly the most well received person throughout the universe, but that bothered her not. She was well respected by her own people and they all loved her and her independent spirit. She was an activist for women on her planet constantly trying to sway laws and regulations in their favor since woman were not ranked as high on her planet as men. Not only did they work for less, but not all jobs were available to them solely because they were women, which she highly resented. Even if her father chose her as his heir for some reason she could not succeed the throne until she was married, though her husband would hold very little power. She doubted that her father would choose her since she was his third child, and that she was not ruling material according to him, but if he did there would certainly be a lot of change regarding the treatment of women on this planet.

She strode into the throne room with confidence, not missing a step. She approached the throne he was seated in talking with a few of his counselors quickly and finally stopped at the base of the stairs folding her arms across her chest before replying. "You wished to see me father." She flashed him a quick smile and waited for him to turn to her.

King Riggar Rinagorium turned to her and smiled back at her. "Ah, Karmin yes I need to ask you something. King Odin Borson is having a grand meeting, and even though I am asking you at short notice I was wondering if you would like to go with me? It would be a great opportunity for you to see your mother's birthplace and I think this festival would be good in developing your skills in politics. I understand that when it comes to getting what you want you are unmatched, but skills can always be improved right?"

It was then Karmin understood what he was offering her, a chance to get away from the pressure of her family for a while and enjoy herself. He would not pester her while she was with him, and she would be free to do as she wished without the elders critical eyes. This was not something she would refuse. "When do we leave?" She smiled back at him grateful for all he did for her, especially now.

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning, and we will be gone for at least a week, so pack enough to last at least that long. I am glad that you will be joining me." He smiled and they both bowed to each other lightly before Riggar turned back to his duties and she departed for the training grounds planning to pack later.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki had managed to narrow the possible visitors down to three realms: Rinigard, Vanaheim, and Alfheim. Of the three the Rinigarians were most likely to be in attendance since they were the closest of Asgard's allies, and the other two were both equally likely. Loki really did not particularly like the rulers of the last two so he just planned to avoid them and their equally disdainful children.

However, he had no quarrel with King Riggar, and if Princess Karmin was in attendance that would be even better. She was one of his idols and he has aspired to learn more about her magic and secrets. He also admired her fierce independence and fighting spirit. However, she was touchy and could be easily offset so that meant that he would have to be very polite to be sure not to cause her offense since that was the opposite of what he wanted. The very thought that he might get a chance to meet the one person that he idolized for so many years excited him, but his status as one of Asgard's prisoners and his own lack of magic dented his chances of talking to her. If the chance arose though he was certain that he would not waste it.

He was walking through the palace watching as the servants scurried around to prepare the palace for the immense gathering; it almost resembled the preparations for Thor's coronation. The best food and wine was collected and held in the storage room waiting to be prepared, and the entire hall was being cleaned and shined. The light reflecting off the many surfaces was beginning to sting his eyes so he quickly exited and headed back to his room to escape the chaos. Ironically this was usually something he reveled in, but this time he just wasn't in the mood for it.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

The next morning Karmin was prepared and ready for an interesting adventure. She had heard tales of Asgard and knew that the people there tended to be muscular and fighters. However, she was not putting up with any slander to her magical abilities and was prepared to fight if necessary, something that she knew her father would not be very happy with but in the end he knew he couldn't prevent her from doing it anyway. She also packed formal wear and was going to try to at least look nice since she would observe the men and see if any seemed to be what she was looking for in a husband, though she doubted it.

She met her father at the entrance to their realm and her servant handed her bags to her bowing before receiving her thanks and leaving. "I won't watch you like a hawk in Asgard, but I do ask that you please do not cause any trouble this trip." Her father said in a tone that had a slight begging edge to it.

"I will not go out of my way to try to make this an unpleasant experience." She told him conveying the notion that although she would not go looking for trouble, if it found her she wouldn't be afraid to put it in its place.

"Alright." He nodded his head accepting her agreement and they both uttered a few words landing themselves at the end of Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, or what was left of it. It annoyed Karmin that the bridge was destroyed because it meant that it was harder to get in and out of the realm, which was not convenient for anyone.

When they arrived they were instantly greeted by Odin and their bags were taken by his servants. "King Riggar and Princess Karmin it is with great honor that I welcome you to my realm." The king gestured to the servants to start walking with their bags. "I have brought my best steeds to take you to the palace, and there you rooms have been all set up for you. I hope that you will find everything to your satisfaction." Odin was sitting atop his own eight-legged horse holding head high with pride.

Karmin looked at Asgard's king and couldn't help the feeling spite. The way he directed everyone seemed a bit rude, and he seemed to think too highly of himself in her opinion. Well, she had promised her father that she wouldn't outwardly look for trouble, but she was the best cheater in the nine realms and loopholes were her best weapon. She crossed her arms and looked Odin in the eye. "Why thank you Allfather, but I can handle things from here." With that she winked at him and teleported away to the castle. She didn't miss the surprise on his face or the way he seemed to be knocked down a notch. Well maybe now he wouldn't be so foolish and treat everyone around him as if they needed his guidance, which in regards to his help was rather rude in her opinion.

~[~ (Riggar's POV)

Karmin was a piece of work, that he was certain, but he wouldn't change her for the world. She had certainly shown Odin that she was not your typical woman, and he was shocked at the way she just shrugged off his pleasantries and teleported off.

He wasn't surprised when Odin turned to him after he got over his shock and said "Some daughter you have there Riggar."

Well if that was the card Odin wanted to play he certainly wasn't afraid to add his own pun. "Your sons don't seem much better." Odin made a face clearly accepting defeat on this one. It was common knowledge how much trouble the Odinsons had caused throughout the universe and he knew that though Karmin had a track record of her own she certainly wasn't that bad, no wars caused yet at least.

"I think I would rather have a daughter, for they are simpler." Odin remarked, and he clearly had no idea.

"My friend, you have a lot to learn then." They both laughed heartily and chatted all the way back to the palace. They had been allies for a long time, and they even considered themselves good friends.

~[~

So what do you think of this chapter. I personally enjoy Karmin's defiant attitude, and in the next chapter she will meet Loki. Also, for all of you who have read "Where to Levy the Blame" you know that Loki is not the one that Odin should have been warning at the table, and that big battle will be coming up soon. For now reviews are great, and I would like input on Karmin's character. Do you think she would make a good match for Loki?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I tend to plan stories as I go, and in this chapter I have a few select scenes to fit in, but I may change the order of a few things which will affect the story in the future. However, the pairing will remain Loki/Karmin and there will be some scenes of brotherly affection between Loki and Thor.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Upon arriving at the castle Karmin was greeted by several of the castle guards who told her that she would be assigned a guide to help her in Asgard. The woman who volunteered to be her guide was a fierce warrior named Lady Sif, and Karmin hoped that they would get along well. She met Sif just outside the castle gate and was pleased to see that the woman was well mannered and respectful, unlike the king.

Lady Sif got down on one knee and clapped her arm to chest proclaiming "Welcome to Asgard Princess Karmin. I am to be your guide and will assist you in whatever way I can. Is there any particular area you would like to visit first?" Sif rose up to her full height then, which was at least six inches taller than Karmin. It seemed that everyone on this planet was tall and muscular, meaning that her smaller frame would make her stick out among them.

She pondered Sif's question for a moment, and decided that she would like to explore Asgard a bit before she made any judgments. "I would not be opposed to a tour of the area and castle if you don't mind." She smiled to her guide and was pleased when she received a smile in return.

Sif nodded to her and told her "Of course, for my goal is to serve you while you are here."

First she visited the outer grounds of the palace, such as the training grounds and stables. She found that they had many horses here and that they were the main means of travel on Asgard. It was strange to her because she was so used to teleporting everywhere she wanted to go, and she was sure that it was much more time efficient her way.

When they had finished the tour of the outside they entered the castle and went to the kitchens to dine. While there she met some of Sif's friends who were busy getting their fill. Watching some of them eat she found that they were barbaric and that table manners did not seem to be a custom on this planet. One of Sif's friends approached her and it was clear to her that this man was a womanizer.

"Why hello my lady. You must be the famous princess of Rinigard Karmin. I am Fandral, part of the Warriors Three here on Asgard, and if you need anything while you are here don't hesitate to ask." He waged his eyebrows at her before Sif came over and sent him off while rolling her eyes. They all had pleasant conversations afterward, mainly consisting of her answering questions about her realm. None of them seemed too condescending but it was clear that their interests were not in magic.

When they left the large dining hall Karmin requested a trip to the library, wanting to see what kind of intellectual pursuits existed on the planet, if any. Her world was full of books, scrolls, and knowledgeable scholars, but she had not seen any yet here. Perhaps she was just visiting the wrong areas and needed to head to a place where some could be found. She followed her guide listening while Sif mostly told of her glorious adventures and skills in battle. She asked Karmin if she had ever participated in such battles and she told her that she had not, but did recount some of her more difficult tournament matches on Rinigard which Sif found interesting. It was becoming clear to her that they did not have much in common aside from their fierce and independent spirits.

When they finally reached the library on the far end of the palace she was surprised to find it nearly empty. She walked in and looked around, amused to see a decent collection of books pilled high on the shelves and even some magically bound on the ceiling. It looked as if the only resident was the librarian who was at her desk organizing some books and cleaning. At that moment Sif turned to her and told her "Excuse me, but some of my friends seem to have travelled this way and I need to speak with them. I'll be right back, but please do not wander off on your own for I fear you would get lost."

"Alright, I will stay here and explore the area, perhaps look at a few books while I wait." Karmin replied and turned her attention back to the rows of books on the shelves. The concern was unnecessary because she could simply teleport to a familiar area, but she let it go for now. Sif ran off quickly shouting for someone to stop and wait while she bolted to catch them.

Karmin decided to see if there was anyone in the place, and also look into the section on magic. She asked the librarian where she could find magic books and was pointed in a direction to the far corner of the library near a window. She headed in that direction looking to see if anyone else was in the area and was saddened to find that no one was using the place. When she reached the magic section she was further disappointed in how small it was, and that the main spells housed there were only illusion ones. It seemed that no real magic was taught on this planet and that offended her slightly, to think that the art she worked so hard to master was not even available here.

As she turned the corner to head down the last aisle she felt a bit of hope build inside her. She noticed a figure; she assumed it was man, with shoulder length black hair and a long green cape staring up at the ceiling at a few books. She rounded the corner slowly observing him further. She could see that he was focused on the books from the way his green eyes were squinted and the way his hand rubbed along his chin. He was different than the others she had met so far because he was smaller, and did not appear as strong. He didn't acknowledge her so she wondered if he did not notice her standing there. She decided to approach him and see if she could help him, and also find out more about him.

As she approached he turned his head and looked at her for a moment studying her before looking away without speaking. She cleared her throat regaining his attention and decided to finally ask him. "Do you need any help getting those books down?"

She was being sincere but he still seemed guarded and stiffened when she asked him. After a moment he turned to her and replied. "Yes, I have no way of getting the book I wish to review down." He sounded sad and she was confused by his reply.

"So you do not possess magic then?" She asked curious as to why he was in that particular section if he could not cast any spells.

He looked at her strangely for a moment and then pulled back one of his long green sleeves to reveal a bracelet. She instantly knew what that was, for she hated them more than any other creation. "It is not that I not possess magic, but rather that I have no way to access it." His tone was bitter despite the sad smile he wore and Karmin was instantly sympathetic. For after she had cheated an ambassador of another realm out of a hefty chunk of land her father had punished her by binding her magic for a week. She personally believed that the man had deserved it, for he had insulted her and talked to her as if she were a common whore. So in anger she had placed a wager and he lost, for she was unmatched when it came to card games. However people were uprooted from their homes and the entire realm was humiliated so her father was angry with her. Apparently it was not easy to soothe things over and the realm demanded an apology from her. She refused though so her father decided to bind her magic, however her anger at him over the incident ensured that he would never try it again.

"Well which book was it that you fancied, because I can easily get it down for you." She was sincere and noticed that it brought a small smile to his face. That made her happy though she did not know why. She would admit that she found him very attractive, for features like his were not found on her planet and so it was exotic to her. His green eyes were captivating, and the way his black hair fell around his face intrigued her. She had decided that she would certainly like to know more about him, and he was the first person who used magic that she had encountered on the planet.

He pointed to one with a green cover that was written in the language of the dark elves. She quickly snapped her fingers and the book fell free from its magical bindings down to them. He caught the book quickly and turned back to her. "Thank you." He smiled at her and seemed at ease finally.

It was then that Lady Sif reappeared and rushed up to her as if something was wrong. She noticed that Sif's friends from lunch were also with her and that this clearly displeased the person she was helping. He scowled at them and they all looked upset that he was near her. "Princess Karmin, have you enjoyed looking around the library. I assure you that there are many more entertaining sights here and we should probably get going so we have time to see them all." Sif seemed nervous and it was clear that she was not happy with the way things were going.

The man that interested her turned to all the others and said "Oh and what are those, the training ground and weapons display." He was sarcastic and rolled his eyes. He turned to her and bowed lightly. "Thank you Princess Karmin for your help and it has been a pleasure meeting you." With that he took his leave with tense stares following him.

"Well that could have been worse." Fandral grumbled and the others agreed.

She was not sure why everyone was so upset about her talking to this person and decided to get some answers. "Who was that?" She noticed how everyone turned to her surprised.

Sif put her hand on Karmin's back and said "Trouble. It would be best if you stayed away from him for no good ever comes from him."

She was still confused and understood that though he must have done something to get his magic bound he was still free to wander and so he couldn't be that dangerous, besides she was sure she could deal with him. "Well, I am not exactly perfectly innocent myself you know." She started for the library entrance wondering if she could catch a glimpse of the mysterious person once more. She was a bit put out that they had chased him away for she was interested in finding out more about him, and she didn't even know his name. It would be just her luck to finally find someone intriguing and then to lose them with no way to find them again. It was clear that her guide would be no help so she would have to ask around a bit and see if anyone else knew who he was. She absently wondered if looking for him would be a violation of her and her father's agreement that she would not actively go seeking out trouble.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki had been initially surprised by the woman in the library and thought that she different when he first saw her. She was certainly not Asgardian, one could tell just by her appearance. She wore a long maroon colored robe with gold detailing around the edges and belt. Her long curly hair hung at her sides reaching her waist, and her pink eyes were beautiful and striking. Also, she did not speak like an Asgardian but had a different accent that he had a hard time trying to place. Now he knew why she seemed so different, for she was Princess Karmin Rinigorium.

He was saddened to realize that after she helped him, for she would surely think he was pathetic now. He couldn't even get a book for himself. Also, he was sure that Sif and the others would tell her bad things and that she would surely avoid him now. They were probably afraid that he would try to manipulate her and make her do awful things. However, he only wished to discuss magic with her, for he had admired her for so long, and he couldn't believe that he had blown his chance at talking with her. He was headed back to his room now to sulk and review the book that she had gotten down for him.

~[~

Another chapter complete, though the meeting between Loki and Karmin took up more space than I thought. Next chapter should contain the big battle scene where Karmin shows that she is no push over, and that she can handle herself against even the strongest opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This chapter will lead into the big battle scene, which will be one of my favorite chapters to write in this story. Also, so far this is ending up much longer than I expected and I haven't even got into the main content yet. I am not going to emit anything and will continue to work hard to get chapters up, but soon I will be returning to college, meaning that the chapters might not be coming up as frequently. Don't worry though, for I will not abandon this fic because I don't believe in not finishing what I start.

~[~ (Sif's POV)

When she had returned to the library it had been in a hurry, for she remembered what dark creature usually lurked there. It was not that she despised Loki anymore, it was just that she was in charge of looking after the princess, and he was not someone that she felt would be a good influence or represent a good impression of Asgard. She was afraid that he might manipulate her, since that was his specialty after all, and then she would be in big trouble. Odin had specifically told her to keep a close eye on Karmin, for she was the daughter of their most precious ally, and had a tendency to cause a bit of trouble herself. Sif could see what he was talking about shortly after meeting her, for she was not one to take insults lightly, and Sif had a feeling that she could stand on her own just fine.

She knew that Karmin was beginning to resent her for watching her so closely, but Sif had been certain that she was doing the right thing. It was obvious that she was still looking for Loki, anyone could see that she had taken to him immediately. It made sense in her mind, since after all they were both devoted to magic. She really didn't try to dictate the lives of others, but since she was currently responsible for her it would reflect badly if she didn't at least try to keep her on the right track while she was here, and that meant away from him.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Sif was staying much closer to Karmin now, and making sure that she didn't wander off. Karmin appreciated the fact that she had a guide to show her around Asgard, but she was not a child and was growing quite tired of being treated like one. She also had not had a babysitter since she was six-hundred and forty years old, and now at one-thousand and thirty-five she was quite positive that she was old enough to take care of herself. Not that it had really mattered, for she never obeyed her babysitters anyway, and the deals that they tried to strike with her never went in their favor.

She was trying to discover who the mystery person from the library was while keeping Sif from finding out what she was up too. She had a feeling that Sif would not approve of her questions and she was not in the mood to fight with her just yet. After all she had made a promise to her father and she had decided that she owed him at least a day to thank him before she cheated her way out of it. She wasn't having any luck though because everyone she asked either looked confused or nervous yielding her no answers. It did not help that she did not know anything about him aside from what he looked like, and that he had his magic bound. She kept her eye open hoping to catch sight of him again, and if she did she would be sure to find out his name and more, for tracking someone down in this place was a nightmare. Her guide and her friends had refused to talk about him, and had kept too much milder subjects since running into him. She wasn't completely hopeless though, for she learned that there was a huge party tonight and that most of the palace would be in attendance.

Sif was guiding her toward the training grounds again, just as the mysterious man had said. Karmin had a feeling that she was doing so because there they would be unlikely to run into him. It seemed that the warrior was also friends with a lot of people here, and those that weren't certainly respected her. Sif was tough and Karmin admired that about her, for she wasn't a pushover herself. Also, most of the warriors she seen on Asgard were men, with hardly any woman gracing the training grounds. So it seemed that Sif was one of the few woman brave enough to become a warrior, and she also pushed that women were just as good as men. She and Karmin would certainly get along fine over that at least.

Soon they had surpassed the training grounds arriving at the sparing grounds where she again saw Sif's familiar friends. However there was someone else with them now. He was larger than the rest of them, save maybe Volstagg, but he looked to be the strongest. He resembled the king in a way, except younger with long blond hair. He seemed to be a jolly person, for he laughed whole-heartedly at the jokes told by those around him, yet she could tell just by his posture that he was arrogant. He held his head high and his hammer near his side swinging it around carelessly at times. Perhaps he was the king's son. She had heard about the children of the other realms but never really paid much attention to the things she learned about them.

Sif was elated to see this new man, and it was quite apparent that she had a thing for him by the way she hurried to him and swooned over him. Karmin approached slower taking in the situation, and subject as she moved closer, for one could never be too careful. He smiled as she approached and Sif was introducing her.

"Welcome Princess Karmin to Asgard, I am Prince Thor Odinson, the heir to the throne of Asgard! I hope that you find everything to your specifications and enjoy the great feasts we have here." His voice was loud and booming, and even though she was outdoors she still believed that it was unnecessary. "Sif tells me you are a fighter and that you are considered the best of your people. You will have to tell me of your great adventures." Clearly he wasn't an unkind person, perhaps a bit naïve but she had no problem with him so far.

Sif turned to her then. "Fandral has challenged me to a quick spar, so I hope that you do not mind waiting a minute. Don't worry I will finish him off quickly." Sif winked and Fandral looked indignant.

"She jests I assure you." He also winked and she rolled her eyes at their antics, but decided to stay back and chat with the others. Perhaps she would notice the mystery man if she looked around, for the town was visible over the slope of the sparring area, and she could see through the palace windows.

They got started and Sif proved that she was a fierce and agile fighter. It was clear that Fandral was working hard to keep up with her, and not get knocked out too soon. While she watched them exchange blows Thor was blabbering about one of his journeys and how much fun he had smashing apart his foes. She was half listening as she scanned the area looking for the person she desired to find, but discovered no trace of him. She was beginning to notice that he looked different from most of the residents of the planet, for very few had such dark hair and she had yet to find anyone with such pretty eyes. Also, most of the residents were muscular and tan from the amount of time they spent in the sun, yet the man she was looking for was very pale and though he was no weakling he didn't appear to possess the strength of the others.

As she scanned the area looking for him Thor turned to her. "I have been speaking of my great exploits, but I have yet to hear any of yours yet princess. Why don't you tell us of your great adventures?" He laughed heartily and she sighed.

"Well I doubt they would be of any great interest to you based on what I have heard about your trips, but I suppose." He nodded and gave her a happy and hopeful smile, clearly interested in the culture that had been working with his for so long. "Well as you know my realm specializes in sorcery, and we often have great tournaments where the most powerful magic wielders in the land compete for the grand championship. I have been competing since I was five-hundred, and I won my first championship when I was five-hundred and fifty. I have been undefeated since." She finished her talking but noticed that they did not seem very impressed. They were all pouting and exchanging glances.

Thor furrowed his brow and then smiled. "Ah yes, I am also a champion at sparring here, but what about your great exploits in other realms."

"I usually remain in my realm and don't often compete in other realms, though I have won the few competitions that I have been invited to." Karmin replied, ready to defend her position because she could tell he was about to make an undignified comment.

He laughed again loudly and looked to his friends. "I see, so it appears that the Rinigardians do not partake in much combat, and I have heard that you all prefer to stay on the sidelines when you do." He seemed to think that it was a perfectly acceptable reply.

Karmin was now fuming, and she wasn't about to let this idiot insult her realm so callously. "Well perhaps we prefer not to try to make war with every realm in existence over trifle matters, and I have heard that my people usually take up a position defending your army to prevent ultimate destruction."

Thor was not amused now, and he waved his hand dismissively while his friends continued laughing with him. She noticed that Fandral and Sif had been distracted by them and were laughing with Thor. "Princess, I am sure that your people are very valiant, but they cannot hope to compare to the strength and fighting ability of Asgard." Karmin stepped forward a bit crossing her arms and glaring at him now. "The use of magic makes you naturally weaker in battle, especially when wielded by women such as yourself, though I don't doubt your ability to do the best you are capable of." A chorus of laughter rang out from his peers, though Sif looked a bit unhappy with his comment about woman.

As far as Karmin was concerned it was now on, for he had insulted her home, her sex, and her person, and now he was going to learn why it was a bad idea to underestimate her. "Well you are confident aren't you?" She spat back at him drawing his attention. "Well, since you seem so confident that your people are so much better, then I challenge you to a duel. You should have no problem since you are better right?" She made the sarcasm obvious enough so that even he would get it. The rest of the warriors looked shocked and some gasped at her request, so she smirked earnestly at Thor's taken aback expression.

He laughed nervously this time, and by now he knew that he had insulted her. "Why princess, that is hardly necessary, for I wouldn't want to hurt you." She was officially going to wipe the floor with him. "Come let us resume pleasantries and celebrate our great alliance."

He was trying to smooth things over but he was way too late for that, and she was too angry to consider it now. "Oh don't worry, I'll be fine, but you might want to notify the healers that you will be visiting them soon. Meet me back here in twenty minutes and we will see who comes out victorious."

She noticed how his expression softened and he looked at her with pity. "As you wish princess, for I hope that this will settle your anger."

She flashed him a quick smile and teleported to her room quickly to get her things. She had brought her gear because she was expecting something like this, and now she was glad that she had for Thor was going to feel the blunt of her wrath. She absently wondered if she should magically put soap in his hair before she used him like a mop to clean the surrounding area.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

He was in the room that they used to store their weapons and armor preparing for the duel. He was extremely embarrassed to have been challenged by the princess of their greatest ally to compete, especially since she was not only a woman but one with no weapon fighting skills, or so he believed. He hoped that she would show up with a sword or something but he doubted it.

She had been so upset by his comments about magic use in battle, but he believed it was true. His brother provided the perfect example, and had once challenged him to a similar fight to prove he could win, which failed miserably for him. On Asgard it was a fact that brute strength always topped magic, and so he believed that the poor princess stood no chance against him. He would try not to make it to humiliating for her though, and he hoped that his father would be able to forgive him for this later.

He continued to put on his more protective armor when Sif walked up to him. "You fool, I told you that she was a fierce woman and a fighter at that. The comments you made were way out of line, and you may have caused a huge problem between Asgard and Rinigard." Sif was clearly angry and he was a bit afraid that she would beat him horrifically before Karmin even returned.

"What do you expect me to do then Sif, allow her to win." He scoffed letting her know that that was not a possibility.

"No, but I do expect you to watch your mouth and learn how to use your tongue." She approached him and slapped him hard across the face. "That was for all the women you offended today including me."Thor stood there rubbing his cheek as he watched her leave, thinking about how everyone was overreacting.

He certainly felt bad that he was about to embarrass Karmin, but he wouldn't throw the match for her. If she wanted to fight so be it.

~[~

So who do you think will win: Karmin or Thor? I wanted to write the battle scene today, but the dialogue ran longer than I thought, so in the next chapter someone is about to be humbled, but who?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: The big battle scene is in this chapter. Soon I will be getting to more graphic scenes of torture on Loki's part.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin was still livid when she teleported back to the sparring grounds with her protective fighting gear on. Thor was swinging his hammer to try to please the crowd while soaking up all the attention that they gave him. He wore basically the same thing he had on when she had teleported away, except for the addition of some more minor pieces of armor. She on the other hand had grabbed her protective metal wrist and shoulder guards, along with gloves that allowed her to focus her magic more efficiently. Also, she fixed her hair so that it would stay out of her face while she fought to keep minor distractions to a minimum.

She noticed that everyone seemed to be on Thor's side, and that everyone favored her with pitied looks. Soon she would show them all she was not one to be underestimated. More spectators filled in to the area, and it seemed that word of the fight had spread throughout the palace. She assumed everyone was expecting a good show, and she would be sure not to disappoint them, for Thor was going to lose. She looked to see if she recognized any familiar faces, but her father was not present and to her dismay neither was the mystery man. Well if he was watching from any vantage point he would see her take down Thor, and know that she was powerful woman by the end of this duel.

Thor finished talking with his friends and they headed to the sidelines so their match could begin, among them was Sif who looked torn between who she should support.

No rules were created so she would use that to her advantage, and it seemed that they had not found a referee either. They walked to face each other some distance apart, but his look of pity and amusement was not lost on her. "Since you are at a disadvantage I will let you strike first princess." Thor told her gesturing so that she could give the first blow.

Well if he wanted to further invoke her wrath then he picked the perfect way to do it. She was sure that he was going to pay for that comment and thought of just the way to do it. She uttered a quick spell to herself holding her right hand out and snapped it up, drawing the ground under Thor to lurch up suddenly, bringing him with it. When she snapped her hand back down he came crashing down onto the earth with a loud thud. The audience all gasped in shock and stared in horror at the downed prince. Karmin returned her hand to her side and looked at Thor's bewildered face as he regained his footing while smirking at his predicament. "Now stand up, and fight me like a man."

She should have tried this sooner, for she knew that evoking his pride would make him angry, especially after embarrassing him like that. She assumed that he would become sloppy and rash when angered, while she on the other hand became sharper and more tactful. So far this was working in her advantage, as long as she was careful not to overdo it.

It was clear that Thor relied heavily on brute strength for he turned red and his first response was to charge at her with his hammer ready to strike. She would have to be careful to avoid it, for a hit from that would surely be costly even with her healing abilities. As he charged she sidestepped his path casting a quick spell to displace the earth near his feet. He fell to the ground falling flat on his face and growling at her. He stood back up while heaving his chest and screaming "Enough of this nonsense, your tricks are not amusing." She and the people surrounding must have disagreed then because she swore she heard laughter.

Thor then threw his hammer toward her quickly, so she teleported behind him and used a wind spell to create a powerful current that knocked him off his feet sending him crashing to the ground yet again. This also caused him to miss his hammer so that it flew away landing some distance off.

She decided that she was growing bored of this, and decided to change it up a bit. So while Thor summoned his hammer back to him she prepared another spell that would be much more entertaining. The second Thor regained his hammer he whipped it at her again so she dropped back to the ground as it flew overhead. She stayed low while casting a spell that caused the earth around Thor to rise up forming a semi-circular cage around him entrapping his body and most importantly his arms. She rolled out of the way and jumped back to her feet as the hammer returned and smashed into her cage taking Thor out with it. His face was priceless as he was trapped and taken out by his own weapon. When he regained his ground he screamed. "Puny sorceress, are you not capable of anything other avoiding and using my own weapon to do damage. Ha, some fighter you have proven to be."

She narrowed her eyes at his taunts deciding that it was time to use the full extent of her powers, instead of just child's play. She began to chant and a rainbow of magic began to form around her as she threw her arm out to create a whip of it, the Rinigardian tell tale colors. She lashed the whip out at Thor who quickly jumped out of the way laughing. She spun around targeting lower and smacking his leg catching him off guard, but he still managed to strike her whip with his hammer. This angered her so she wrapped the whip around his leg and began to smash him into the ground with it (similar to the way the hulk smashed Loki into Stark Tower). She smashed him all over the ground around her leaving dents in the surrounding area from his figure.

When she finally released him all of Asgard appeared to be in shock at how powerful she was, though they were cheering for Thor to stop holding back. He grunted and it began to rain picking up speed with each passing moment, and the sound of thunder filled the air. She smirked; finally he was bringing out the lightning. Thor struck his hammer against the ground sending sparks of lighting out everywhere while she put up a quick but durable shield to protect herself. His lightening could not pierce her shield and she was capable of maintaining it to protect her from random lightning strikes, while dodging the blows from his hammer. She was dodging all over the area baiting him toward the stairwell she noticed near the far end that led down to the town. When she had him finally lined up he stopped striking for a moment to taunt her. "What is the matter princess, can't handle a little thunder?"

He had fallen right into her trap, and she was going to end this with a bang. Smirking back she replied. "No, you know it's really not that impressive. I'm sad to say that I expected more from the god of thunder. Here I'll show you something worth talking about." With that she began a powerful chant and the rainbow colored magic began to build, while Thor braced to dodge her attack. She thrust her arms out quickly on the last word, and the powerful repellent spell sent Thor cascading down the stairwell at an alarming pace. The stairwell curved so she could see as he bounced down it leaving Thor shaped impressions in the steps. She held her arms up and bowed while everyone cheered making it clear that she won. As she looked up and around she caught sight of the person she had been looking for, up in what appeared to be the royal chambers on the balcony watching. She smirked at him at bit flirtatiously and held his gaze for a moment, delighted when he returned the smirk.

She was never one to sit and try to drag out the attention so she decided that she was going to go. After all, word was probably spreading around fast about what had happened, and she would prefer to be the one to tell her father so she could explain the situation. Also, she was hoping to run into the mystery person on the way there since she now knew where he was. She wondered what he would be doing in the royal wing, unless he was a servant or someone who was friends with one of the princes. She had not seen Prince Loki yet, though she did not know what he looked like, and was assuming it was something like Thor. She had wanted to talk to him about his unique magic and high intelligence before she left, however if he was anything like the rest of his family she had met so far, then maybe it wasn't worth it.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

He had never seen such powerful magic and did not even know it was possible to do some of the things she was capable of. He was still confident he could beat her though, because magic was just cheap tricks right. However, she agitated him by avoiding all his blows and constantly using his own weapon against him. He would not deny that she was good, and she was also agile, bending in ways he knew he never could to dodge his attacks. Sending him crashing down the stairs was utterly humiliating, and those dents would be there for a long time he was sure. He would not accept her victory though because he was positive that she cheated somehow, for she must have to have beaten him.

His friends had confronted him immediately after they managed to run down the flight of stairs and reach the bottom. He seethed in rage when he found out that the match was determined to be over, and that his friends told him that the match was excellent. He knew that they were trying to help protect his damaged pride, but he was not in the mood now. He was so angry that he didn't know what to do, and had not remembered feeling like this since his failed coronation. He strode back up the stairs toward the palace hoping to find something to help his foul mood. He wished Lady Jane were here, for he missed her greatly and could not wait until their union. However, she had wanted to finish her research first, so he understood her desire to wait.

He headed toward the dining hall hoping some food and mead would help to lighten his mood, for he had never been a good loser, and he was surely declaring a rematch against Karmin as soon as possible. He noticed that most of the spectators had vacated the area when he reached the sparring grounds again, and the ones that had not were chuckling at his expense. He was not at all amused though and glared back at them growling at a few that crossed his path. His friends were working hard to keep up with him and keep the people away for their own safety, which he could not guarantee right now.

When he reached the dining hall and sat down he noticed that it was mostly empty, and that made him feel a lot better. No doubt word was spreading and soon he would have to put up with the horrible jeers of all his peers, while Karmin no doubt basked in her glory. It sickened him how she had won, and then he was told that she just left like it was nothing. It was true that he had underestimated her greatly, and he would be sure not to make the same mistake again.

To make matters worse his brother had decided to show up then and approached him immediately. "What happened out there?" He asked, though Thor could tell he was attempting to mask his amusement.

He was just about to reach out and strike Loki to show that he was not in the mood when Sif stepped up. "Why don't you tell us? I saw the way she looked at you afterward." Sif was glaring and angry, and now Thor was extremely interested.

Loki scoffed angrily. "Oh please, I barely know her, for I saw her for but a few minutes today before you came rushing in as if Ragnarok was upon us." He spat angrily at her.

She was not finished though. "How do we know you weren't conspiring with her all this time, manipulating her with your silver tongue?"

"What she did to him has nothing to do with me, and I can assure you that she is far above any form of manipulation I could attempt. Have you not heard of her own reputation? From the way you flew down the stairs I assume not." He had looked at Thor who really wanted to punch him now, before returning his gaze to Sif. "Besides, I am sure that you spent the rest of your afternoon warning her against such things now haven't you." Loki ranted while Sif huffed in response.

Fandral came to Sif's aid while Thor watched this pan out in interest, hoping to learn something that may better help him in his rematch, and to find out if he needed to hurt his brother badly. "Why don't be so conceited Loki, we have far more important things to talk about than you, and so does the princess."

Loki wiped the smirk off Fandral's face in an instant before departing sourly. "Yes, like the battle she just won, and it seems you have never had anything to worry about then."

Thor watched him leave with interest, for he was not entirely sure if he could trust Loki on this, for if Sif believed that something suspicious was transpiring then it probably was. For now though he would suspend his judgment since he had no real evidence to become angrier.

~[~

Karmin wiped the floor, and stairs, with Thor, but it looks like he will never learn huh. I sense a rivalry forming. The next chapter will be about the big party, and Karmin and Loki will finally get together and talk without too many interruptions.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Time for Karmin to track down the mystery man, and she will be so surprised when she finds out who it is.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin was standing in the large dining hall taking in all the decorations that had been put up to celebrate this event. She personally thought that the Allfather had been trying too hard, and that he was trying to impress the King and his son from Alfheim. Everything here was catered toward their taste and it was clear that the Asgardians were just as confused as she was about the feast that was laid out before them. It was set up in a buffet style, and the line wrapped around a large table in the middle of the room. There were people dancing in the lower section of the hall near the large windows so they could see the stars. In the upper section people were just arriving or chatting with their friends before taking a seat at the tables strewn about near the buffet table.

She was getting rather bored as she stood near her father who was talking with the other two kings at his seat at the high table. Odin's wife was also present and patiently listening to them while she ate a small meal. Next to the King of Alfheim was his oldest son Nafar, who she was growing steadily annoyed with. He was one of her many suitors and he would not leave her alone, constantly trying to flirt with her, though he only spoke of himself and his many favorable attributes. She was sick of him pestering her, and was grateful that his father was keeping him close so he could learn how to deal with affairs.

Thor had not arrived yet, though she could tell Odin was looking for him since he kept glancing back to the door. She wondered if he was too embarrassed to show up after his defeat, and she had heard that he handled it childishly. However, even though he was late he still did appear after many of the other guests striding in with confidence. Karmin was not interested in him though, but rather the person walking with and talking to him. She moved closer to where they were entering the great room and tried to make out their conversation. All she managed to catch was Thor's dismissive gesture accompanied by the words "I will never understand you brother." That was all she needed though, for now she knew exactly who she had been looking for all day, Prince Loki.

She heard him yell back as they parted "Yes, for I fear your head would explode lest you try." Then he walked over to the beverage table, heading straight for the wine. She noticed that he did not appear happy to be here, and that he was filling his glass up quickly and taking long gulps. Perhaps she could alleviate some of his party woes.

Prince Loki was really the only royal person that she listened to news about. She was genuinely interested in his unique magic signature, considered the most unique in all nine realms. As far as she knew no one knew exactly what made it so different, or how he acquired his powers. He used them mostly for tricks and illusions, and she had heard that though he was master of magic arts, his powers were not very strong when compared to those in her realm, but she would like to find out firsthand. She also heard that he was a genius and great strategist who could come up with practical and efficient solutions. Even though she was good at planning herself, she was sure that his tact and intelligence of that type surpassed hers.

She was careful about how she approached, not wanting it to seem awkward or eager. Also, though he was considered to have a mild temperament in the past, she had heard that he was becoming quicker to anger nowadays, but she did not know why. Therefore, she casually walked over to the table and picked up a glass before studying the wine in front of her choosing a yellow colored one first. She filled her glass and noticed that he was on his second because the color was different. She sipped at hers wondering how to start a conversation. It was well known that she was usually focused on training and bettering her powers, not flirting with the opposite sex. She had tried on occasion but it usually ended embarrassingly for her, so when she was told that she needed to find a husband she had sought her friends for advice. They were helpful and now she was a bit better, though not much.

The wine she tasted was awful and a quick look around the room showed she was not the only one. The looks appeared less than satisfactory, and even though Loki was drinking rather quickly he did not seem to be enjoying the drinks. She walked to him finally deciding on an ice breaker. "So have you found one that's any good yet?" She asked smiling a bit and taking a small sip.

He turned to her looking a bit surprised before quickly covering it up. "No, and judging by the rest of the hall, they haven't either." She nodded and noticed how he eyed the Allfather wearily before taking another large gulp. "Congratulations on your victory by the way, your fighting skills are quite impressive." He was smiling and the tension seemed to be slipping away, it seemed like he knew just what to say to keep things casual instead of awkward. He was still drinking quickly, on his third by now, and she could tell he was trying to get drunk fast.

"Why thank you. Is Thor still sour about his loss?" She remarked dryly after recalling what she had been told about how badly he had reacted to losing.

Loki laughed then, a simple laugh and appeared to actually smile now. "He always is, soon he will be asking you for a rematch like he does every time he loses." He rolled his eyes and leaned closer to her whispering the last sentence. "That's usually why everyone lets him win, because he gets annoying after a while." He pulled away but they were still close to each other.

"Hmmm… I don't know, I think throwing him down a few more flights of stairs could be entertaining." They both laughed then at her comment and took another sip of their wines. He had stopped drinking so quickly and was now more relaxed than before. She cringed when she tasted the sour drink again, realizing that she had only consumed about half of her glass. "This stuff really is awful isn't it?"

He nodded his head grimacing and looking toward the food table. "I don't even want to know what any of that is. I think I will just sneak into the kitchen later and get something else."

"I will help you if you invite me along." She said quickly with mirth also distrusting the weird food laid out on the table.

He looked around and said "Deal, but we will have to be careful about it lest we want someone to find out." She nodded and looked down at her drink. They were both sporting small smiles now at the joke.

She had thought of something then that might improve the horrid taste. "Perhaps the wine is made to be mixed together instead of just consumed out of the bottle. What does yours taste like?" He also had about half a glass of red liquid and he eyed it thoughtfully.

He looked back up at her with his emerald eyes remarking "Overly sweet." She took a moment to admire the pretty color, for she had always loved green.

"Opposite here, disgustingly sour. Perhaps we should mix them together and see if we get any improvement." She suggested thinking it was a good plan, and wondering what he would say.

He eyed her strangely for a moment, before shrugging and handing her his glass. "I suppose they can't get any worse." She quickly dumped them back and forth a few times mixing them together pretty evenly, before handing his back. They looked at each other, back at their glasses, and then back at each other again. "I guess we should toast and try them, to your victory then." He said and she smiled as they bumped glasses before taking an experimental taste.

She noticed that mixing them had helped greatly balance out the extremes in the original wine, and now instead of being really sour it had a more pleasant taste, though not of any fruit she had ever tried. "Much better, it's tolerable now." He nodded and they took larger mouthfuls than before, now at least partially enjoying it. "Sorry for the quick change in topic, but I have been meaning to ask you about your magic, for the uniqueness of it is interesting to me." She decided to move on from frivolous things to more interesting matters.

He looked surprised for a minute but flashed a genuine smile, looking pleased at the question. "Alright, and I am interested in your type of magic, and curious as to how you learned so many interesting spells. Let's do a question for a question then." She nodded finally glad to have someone else who was interested in magic to talk to.

So they talked for a while exchanging questions and stories that were relevant here and there. She had learned a lot about him, and was now more intrigued by him than before. He seemed to be a bit guarded but opened up after a while giving her more lengthy and helpful answers. She also tried to explain things about her family as best as she could when he asked questions about the elders, and her family history. They were having a good time overall and she was glad to feel like she was finally making a connection to someone in this realm.

However, there pleasant time was cut short by a warrior who just had to show off. He walked up and interrupted their conversation rudely. "Well hello princess, I heard you put up a pretty good fight earlier. Why don't you hang out with a real man for a while?" He was trying to block her view of Loki, but she could still see the glare he sent the man.

She was also annoyed at the man's words and when he grabbed her to pull her away she yelled at him. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

He looked back at her and then to Loki quick. "Oh don't worry I'm sure he won't mind the interruption." She was seething at him for being so cocky, but Loki spoke before she could.

"Not if that is what she wants to do." He said offhand, but she could see that the comments had hurt him, and that angered her more.

"Great, then let us go." He reached out and grabbed her again using his strength to pull her along a little ways as she struggled to free herself. When she finally yanked her arm free after glaring at him she turned around, disappointed to see that Loki had vanished, probably from the man's stupid comments. Though she wasn't happy about it she followed him to where he was going determined to return the cruel favor.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki had left with a sour taste in his mouth after being interrupted by the idiot Warther. He was always so arrogant and enjoyed poking fun at him. He hated being treated like that, especially in front of Karmin, for he had been really embarrassed. She had been very angry at Warther, and really he had no right to interrupt them like that, and then to drag Karmin away. Loki was expecting her to send him flying like she did Thor, but when she didn't decided to leave knowing that she could handle herself.

He had really enjoyed talking to her, and had learned a lot about her and her family. It appeared to him that her family was overbearing with expectations, and that she was not overly fond of them. He was not surprised since he had heard how hard the Rinigoruims worked to be the best, and to obtain the best genes available for future generations. He had really been hoping to make a good impression since he was such a huge fan of all her hard work and achievement. Things had been going well until Warther showed up, typical.

He was walking in the gardens around the palace when he approached a pond, and saw his reflection starring back at him. He felt disgusted by what he saw and shivered despite himself. He could see how much smaller he looked than the other Asgardian's, and he meant both in muscle and height. His frame was not as well built and his pale skin glowed in the bright moonlight. He sank down to his knees while still looking at the haunting reflection. His hair had grown out since Thor's failed coronation, and now it was falling out of its well kept position into his face. The bones in his face were all too prominent, since he had not been eating properly lately. It was hard to block out the taunts he had been so accustomed to hearing nowadays while looking at his reflection, for all he could see were his feminine aspects and it sickened him. He splashed the water and hurried off.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin was incredibly bored by these warriors and really wanted to leave the party now. The things they talked about were of no interest to her, and they seemed to be only interested in picking up women. Finally the man that had dragged her here, Warther, turned to her and muttered to her lowly. "Hey what do you say that the two of us get out of here and get to know each other a little better?" He had moved his hand up near her breasts and she was insulted by what he wanted.

She angrily cast a spell sending him flying while screaming "You disgusting bastard!" Then she stalked off aware that the entire party stopped and watched her leave.

When she reached her room she threw herself down on her bed angrily. She was so sick of these perverted men hitting on her and trying to win her over with their conceited attitudes. She shuttered to think that soon she would have to get married and if she didn't find someone before her deadline was up, then her father had to choose for her. She did not want to get stuck with someone like Warther, and really wanted to find someone that liked her for her personality, not just her status and magic.

She thought back to the fun she had with Loki tonight, and how his green eyes sparkled when he was happy. She thought that he attractive, for she had never seen someone with his type of beauty before, and it instantly drew her in. Also, he seemed to like her for more than her magic and family status, since he had asked questions about her own great scandals and role in women's rights activism. She had been more than happy to swap stories with him to hear about his pranks, for it seemed that they both had more than a few great tales to tell. Also, unlike most people they both found each other's stories amusing. To top it all off he also had traits that were different and would be helpful to have around, like his unique magic signature that gave him an edge coupled with his sharp wit and silver tongue. She had liked him and found him easy to get along with in all aspects so far.

She decided that if she was being forced to marry someone, then she wanted someone that she knew she could get along with, and possibly build a connection with over time. She didn't want to get stuck with someone that she couldn't stand, so she made her final decision and decided to go talk to Loki.

~[~

So Karmin and Loki hit it off pretty well. The next chapter will more than likely contain torture on Loki's part that Karmin will be forced to witness, so stay tuned. Also, how do you think Thor will react to Karmin's interest in Loki, and do you think Nafar will feel threatened by Loki's interest in Karmin?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This chapter will be violent and contain a rape scene.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was sitting on his bed reviewing the book Karmin had gotten down for him. Even though his magic was bound it brought him comfort having it so close, and he could feel the magic moving through his body as he read. He could not cast any spells or access his magic, but being able to feel it at least let him breathe easy for a while.

He was immersed in both the book and feeling when he heard a knock on the door. It was strange because he didn't usually receive pleasant visitors, especially at a late hour. He hesitated wondering who would be outside the door, knowing that Thor would just throw it open and invite himself in and his tormentor would not give him forewarning. "Come in." He called hoping that it was just a servant bringing him a message, and not from or to go see Odin. He was really hoping this wasn't a cruel joke from Odin, perhaps making him report to his punishment locations now to further add to the humiliation.

He was even more shocked when Princess Karmin entered and flashed him a kind smile. He stopped while turning the page of his book and stared at her with his mouth agape for a moment. "Hello, you certainly prove to be a dedicated sorcerer, studying magic even with yours bound." This comment sobered him a bit and he managed to regain himself.

He sat up marking his page and gesturing for her to sit anywhere she liked. She moved over to his desk chair sitting with her legs crossed looking at him innocently. He observed her quickly noticing that she looked the same from the party, aside from the heavy cloak that she now dawned of a darker color maroon than her other robes. She was very pretty and the color brought out her pretty pink eyes which glistened in the low firelight. "So what brings you here at this hour of the night?" Indeed it was very light, for the moon was beginning to sink down in the sky again.

Her face fell at that and she looked down, but when she looked back up Loki could tell that she was serious. "I have something very important to talk to you about. My family is forcing me to get married, and I have a limited amount of time to find someone." He was not surprised since she had said that though she loved her family, they tended to be overbearing. "I have yet to find someone who I have established a good relationship with that has qualities that would add to my family, except for you." He gasped at that not sure how to take that. "So I have come here to offer you a proposal. If you marry me you will be able to leave this planet and you will be free on my planet. I do have conditions though, and they are that you will not control my life, hinder my progress in bettering my magic or obtaining more rights for women. Therefore, I wish not to sacrifice any of my freedoms that I already possess. If you accept this agreement, then state your terms, and we can negotiate." She had walked over near his balcony by this point and the moonlight contrasted sharply with the fire light creating an eerie image that was somehow intriguing.

He had been thinking while listening to her ramble. Certainly he would need more of an explanation than this, but he was shocked and happy at the same time. He had been certain that she would no longer be interested in him, yet she was offering him a chance to marry her, and leave Asgard forever. This offer was too good to be true he was sure, but it would be worth attempting to negotiate for some freedoms. He met her gaze and also stood from his bed pacing a bit as she returned to her chair. "I will not be confined, and be allowed to wander as I please throughout the realm. I also wish to have control over my own life, within the rules of realm of course." He would demand his basic freedoms first, and see what else he could get as the negotiations went on.

"Naturally, you will be given basic freedoms and be able to do as you please as long as you remain loyal to my father and family, and as long you abide by our rules. You will be able to share my room with me since it is big enough for both of us. I will let you remodel some things since everything is in hues of pink. Also, I will try my best to unbind your magic since you will need it on my planet." Karmin was giving him the basics now, and he found that he was fine with everything she was offering. The fact that she was willing to fight to get his magic returned to him was surprising but he would be eternally grateful if she managed to do it.

He tried to think of anything he could add but imagined they could work things out as they planned it out, and for now they should focus on the more pressing issues. "It will be difficult to go through with this because I doubt Odin will let me, let alone get your father to approve." Loki knew that no matter how much he wanted to do this that Odin would never allow it.

Karmin smirked at him leaning back into a more confident pose. "You let me handle them, and just focus on deciding what you want to bring to my planet, which I am sure you will love. We have great magic teachers and many spells that you can learn."

Now she was offering him a chance to learn magic on her planet, this really was too much for him. "What is the catch of all this though, it seems awfully generous of you." He was suspicious now, and afraid that Odin was playing him.

"The catch is that you have to marry me, and also we will have to produce at least one child." Karmin said and he had expected as much since that was customary among marriages but he still did not understand why she wanted to marry him out of everyone she could choose from.

However before he could say anything his door was flung open and his tormentor entered. Before they even knew what was happening the man flung two pieces of metal at Karmin who had stood abruptly ready to fight, and now she was pinned against the wall. The pieces of metal were magic restraints and now her magic was bound until they were removed from her wrists. They had attached the second they made contact with her skin and instantly stuck to the wall keeping her arms at her sides rendering her unable to get away. Loki had been so shocked that it had been all too easy for the man to quickly pin him to the bed and form a rope of magic around his wrists, connecting them to the bed post. He tugged but to no avail, and knew that the situation was grim indeed.

The door had been slammed shut as quickly as it was opened and Loki saw no way to escape this nightmare, only hoping that Karmin would be released and that no harm would come to her. The man cackled mercilessly and began to taught them while Karmin screamed at him. "Silence it is no use since I have created a sound proof barrier." He then turned to Loki and crawled on top of the bed he was tied to running his hands along Loki's chest. Loki shivered at the caress and wished that he could repel the disgusting person away from him, and then free Karmin so they could run. "Well, it looks like you found a cute little girl now. I wonder if she would be interested in a three some." He looked to Karmin then, noticing her face was completely red and Loki knew that if she was free the man would be dead. She glared and she was breathing so hard her chest could easily be seen moving up and down.

"You know that the second you free me I will cut off your dick and feed it to you! Let us go now, and I might be kind enough to let you keep it." There was a fire in her eyes and Loki knew she meant it, and made a mental note to attempt to stay on her good side, though he couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked when she was mad.

"Uh un my dear, now that's not very nice. You already aren't supposed to be here, and made me use the new cuffs I brought for him on you. I think I'll make him pay for it." The smirk was evident and Karmin's struggling increased as the man began to pull at Loki's clothes. Soon he just used his magic to remove them and threw them on the floor near the bed. Loki felt so exposed now and tried not to look at either of them as the embarrassment continued. He could hear Karmin struggling and knew that she was probably desperately trying to formulate a plan. The sound of fabric moving could be heard as he squeezed his eyes shut, and soon he could feel the bare skin against his own, though the man was not hard. "Now be a good boy, and start sucking." The demand was clear, but he would not submit to it.

He heard Karmin scream and couldn't help but look over at her. "No, let him go please. What do you want from us?" She was attempting to bargin and Loki felt so bad for her. She looked desperate and the fear shown in her eyes, a look he never wanted to see her wear again, for there was nothing pretty about it.

The man only smirked as he moved up toward his mouth sitting on his chest. "Oh you look so pretty with the terror showing in your eyes girl. If I was allowed I think I would have you too, but alas I am not. However, you" He had turned to stare at Loki now and the tone was threatening. "had better start sucking and make it good."

Loki refused and kept his mouth tightly closed glaring, only angering the man who slapped him hard enough to make him gasp. When he gasped the penis was shoved into his mouth and he knew that he didn't have a choice now, for he feared that if he kept refusing he would not be the only one to suffer tonight, and she certainly did not deserve this. He sucked half heartedly and the man had his hands tangled in his hair pulling his head up so the penis was completely in his mouth. This was more than humiliating and he fought back the tears as he continued. Apparently he was not doing a satisfactory job though because his head was pushed back a bit and tilted at a different angle as the man forcible thrust into his mouth making his throat extremely sore and making it hard to breathe. Finally he pulled out pushing Loki's head back onto the bed and moving back down his body.

Loki tried to collect himself and focus on the situation at hand as he regained his surroundings. Karmin looked ready to cry and was still straining at her restraints, to the point where he feared she would cut herself. The man pulled out something from his coat at the end of the bed and both he and Karmin gasped at the sight. "Now as I said before, it is time to punish you." In the man's hands he held a strange strap on device to put over his penis that was thin and black with small sharp studs all over it. Loki froze and tensed up completely as his legs were lifted up and the man positioned himself to thrust in.

"No stop!" Karmin screamed and a few tears had fallen from her eyes, not helping Loki's resolve any.

However, the man just smirked wickedly and thrust in quickly while starring at her face and looking her in the eyes. Loki screamed at the horrid pain as his insides were ripped. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he could no longer scream as the pain continued to heighten, though his throat was too sore anyway. He thought that he would pass out from the pain of having his insides torn and he couldn't hear anything going on around him anymore. The wetness was stinging his eyes and flowing freely down his face. Then felt the man change position slightly a few times making sure that he left no part of his insides untouched. The blood flowed freely and he opened his eyes to see it running all over place. He was feeling so very tired and didn't know how much longer he could remain conscious.

Finally the man pulled out and dropped him down onto the bed laughing. "Oh don't sleep just yet. I'm not finished with you!" He could hear Karmin crying in the background but he felt numb to everything but the pain he was experiencing. The man crawled up his torso again and he noticed that he had removed the horrid contraption finally. He was thankful for he feared that the man would use it to rip up his throat too. The man began to stroke his length with one hand and pulled Loki's hair again with the other. Loki could tell what he was about to do, and felt sickened at the prospect. After a few more stokes the cum came spraying out hitting him in the face and landing all over his chest too. It dripped down his face and he felt disgusting and dirty, yet he didn't have the strength to do anything.

The man redressed and said "Until next time my pet" before mock bowing and going to leave. He quickly recalled the cuffs from Karmin's wrists and ran off before she could catch him. Loki let his head fall back as he breathed to calm himself and listened to Karmin run for the door, and then sprint back to him.

~[~

Enough violence? I hope so anyway. Well if you were disappointed this time stay tuned because there will be more in the future. Also, I am planning to write a rape scene involving both the rapist and either Thor being controlled by Odin, or Odin himself. I felt that a scene between Thor and Loki would be more compelling and heart wrenching, but one with Odin himself could be interesting. So as a vote: Odin-controlled Thor, Odin, or both because I can easily incorporate both scenes into this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Voting is still up. You can pick one of the two choices or both. I will elaborate on what I mean by Thor controlled by Odin. Odin will cast a spell on Thor essentially turning him into a mindless drone and send him off to do his bidding. The rapist will be present with either Odin or Thor and they will both be raping him. So the choices are Odin, Odin-controlled Thor, or both. If I write two scenes I think that Odin will be by himself when he rapes Loki, and it will involve more torture.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

The moment her bindings were removed she chased after the horrid person planning on making him regret everything he did and more. However, he had been too quick and managed to escape only furthering her anger. She took a deep breath to regain her calm composure knowing that she would need it to attend to Loki and get him the help he needed.

She quickly made her way over to him trying not to cringe or look away from the large amount of blood that seemed to be everywhere. He was still bleeding heavily and she was afraid of what would happen if it continued. He seemed to be weakening now, and his eyes were closed as he breathed lightly.

When she made her way over to the bed she shook him to make sure that he was awake, and he opened his eyes weakly looking at her. She gently stroked a hand through his hard hair to calm him. "It's okay, he's gone and I'm here. We need to get you to the healing area quickly."

However, she was not expecting him to react so violently to her words. He quickly pulled away and looked utterly horrified. "No you can't. I can take care of this by myself and will be fine." He laid his head back down breathing harshly with a pained expression. "Just give me… a minute." He was trying to move but couldn't quite manage it yet, and she was not about to let him anyway.

"Loki I don't think you understand how badly you are injured!" She was worried about what to do if he refused to get help since her healing spells would only be able to do so much for him.

He laughed bitterly with his eyes still closed, but at least his breathing was evening out now. "No I really do, but this is what Odin wanted. This is part of my punishment that I must… must endure." His head rolled to the side and she was afraid that he had finally passed out.

"What! What kind of sick father would do that to his child?" She was hysterical at his words, because that meant that the attack was planned, not just some random event. Also she was now aware that they would not be able to seek help and she would have to do as much as she was able to help him.

"I'll… explain later. Right now I… need to stop the bleeding… and my throat really hurts." His voice was getting horse and strained, and he was trying to sit up which she did not feel was best at the present moment.

She pushed him back down into a lying position and he gave a quizzical look that changed to fear quickly. "Relax, my healing spells should be able to fix some of the more severe damage, but I don't think they will be able to fix everything. Just lay back and try to relax." She was trying to be soothing since she knew that the ordeal he had just went through was traumatizing, but she really needed to get healing so he didn't lose any more blood. He nodded to her and did as she said closing his eyes and breathing deeply. She stroked his hair a few more times so that he was given some time to relax before she started working on his delicate injuries.

She quickly discarded her cloak and rolled up the long sleeves of her robe so they did not get in the way. Then after a moment she had managed to collect herself and moved to stop the bleeding. He had gushed blood all over the sheets and she knew that there would be no way to clean them, so she decided to rip pieces off them and use them to stop the blood flow. His entire lower area looked awful, and it was clear the sharp spikes had scratched his legs, butt, and possibly genitals too. She was slightly self-conscious of the position she was currently in, but remembered that they had both agreed to get married anyway so she would have seen him naked eventually anyway.

The pieces of cloth were doing a good job stopping the blood flow and she wondered if it had to do with his godly healing abilities. She looked up at his face when he whined slightly noticing how much pain she was causing him by pressing on the damaged area. "I'm sorry. I think I'm almost done stopping the blood flow." She was feeling bad but they didn't have any other options at the moment. She wished she had some spells to numb pain, she hadn't come across any yet, but it was the first thing she was looking up when returning home. He nodded and began to take deep breaths.

When the flow had reduced considerably she decided that she should start to clean the blood and cum off of him, and quickly so that she could start the healing spells which would stop the blood flow. She would have started them first, but it was hard to tell where the injuries were while he was covered in blood. She quickly summoned a bucket filled with water and then ripped more cloth from the sheets dipping it into the bucket. She quickly walked up to wipe the cum off his face and chest before it dried and proved more difficult to get off. It wiped off quickly and he sighed as she removed the sticky substance, but his eyes remained closed. Then she washed his lower area as gently as she could, looking carefully at the injuries she uncovered. The blood was so bright on his pale skin, that it made it easy to see the small amount of blood that flowed from the cuts now.

When she had finished wiping his entire lower body down she could clearly see the extent of the damage, and though his legs and butt were mildly scratched it was clear that the area of penetration was demolished. The skin around his hole was ragged and she could only imagine what the inside was like after the cruel treatment. She began to chant her healing spells in her mind focusing on her magical energy while her hands glowed a rainbow of colors finally settling on green, the color of healing. She watched as the minor cuts began to disappear as she moved her fingers across the injured area. He groaned lightly and she checked to make sure she wasn't causing him too much pain, finding that his head lolled to the side with an impassive expression.

When she finished the minor cuts she was able to focus solely on the big problem, and gently moved one hand to cover his hole, while resting the other on his lower abdomen. She pushed hard on her magic sending it radiating to the target area, and after a moment she noticed a change. The skin was beginning to knit back together and didn't look so horrid. She was finally feeling exhausted, and he had stopped bleeding, so she ripped some more cloth and bound the wound to the best of her ability.

With that finished she decided that she should clean the blood from her hands and the bed. She quickly pulled off yet another piece of cloth and put it in the water before using it wash off her hands. Then she used a spell to remove several layers of sheets until all the blood was wrapped up in the corner in the stained cloth.

Exhausted emotionally and physically she sat on Loki's bed next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her now, though it was clear he was still tired he gave her a smile. "Thank you." His voice was still very hoarse, and so she decided to try to heal his throat. She shushed him gently taking one of his hands into her own as she chanted again while placing the other hand over his throat. His breathing became easier as she healed him and he squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that it was okay. When she finished she laid down next to him while still holding his hand, and magically summoning a blanket for him to cover up with.

He rolled over so they locked eyes and she could no longer stand it, so she cuddled up to him hoping to comfort him. Ironically, of the two of them he seemed the most level-headed and pulled her close to him. "Karmin relax, it's alright." He was trying to sooth her gently but she couldn't believe he was being so calm about this.

"How can you say that? And you said you would explain why that just happened" She didn't know what to do or how to deal with this situation. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time, yet she was surprised that she did neither.

He sighed and cuddled closer to her shivering. "It's a long story, so you will have to be patient with me." He stopped for a moment and his breathing picked up. "Well you heard about my crimes against Midgard right?"

She thought for a moment, and though she had heard about it she didn't really know what happened, only that it was disaster. "I have heard, but not of the details."

"Alright." He explained to her the lengthy tale of what had transpired on the planet, and how he was brought back and tried in the court, then sentenced to prison. "Well Odin decided that it was not enough, for he wants to break me, so he told the guards to punish me in other ways. The man that was just here usually comes once a week or so to deal out this part of my punishment." He went quite after that, and she digested the horrible information feeling suddenly very protective of him.

Another thought bothered her more though. "How could your father order such cruel and unlawful treatment for you?" She had wondered, deeply hurt by this implication. She felt him shift uncomfortably pulling away from her a bit.

The tone of his voice for his next sentences showed her how troubled and hurt he was. "He is not really my father, for all I am to him is a stolen relic, and a broken, useless one at that. He took me from the Jotuuns when I was just a baby, left to die by my own father, King Laufey. I am not even of Asgard really, but rather a Frost Giant runt."

He was so bitter about it, yet she saw no issue with it. "Oh, so you aren't really a blood relative to Thor then, thank the norms. And though you probably never heard about how powerful King Laufey was in this realm, I can say he was an impressive adversary and leader. Though as I can see, a terrible parent."

He recoiled from her at her words and she wondered why, giving him a puzzled look. "How are you not disgusted by this news? I thought that you would be horrified and run off never wanting to see me again, yet you are not." He looked utterly bewildered and she was beginning to understand why.

"My realm does not hold the same regard for the Jotuuns as this one does, and we respect their power and ability. Also, I don't see how this change's anything about you, for you are still the same person on the inside." Her words had stunned him, but she spoke the truth and he needed to hear it. He was trying to come up with something to retort, but could come up with nothing. She laughed and cuddled up to him again. "Shh… just rest for now." She closed her eyes and let herself relax with him, though she kept herself aware in case something else was to happen.

~[~

So Karmin accepts Loki for who he. Voting is still on and I am curious as to what you all think. This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I expected, and I don't even think it is half over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Voting is still on. You can pick one of the two choices or both. I will elaborate on what I mean by Thor controlled by Odin. Odin will cast a spell on Thor essentially turning him into a mindless drone and send him off to do his bidding, and he will have no recollection the next day. The rapist will be present with either Odin or Thor and they will both be raping him. So the choices are Odin, Odin-controlled Thor, or both. If I write two scenes I think that Odin will be by himself when he rapes Loki, and it will involve more torture.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki and Karmin were cuddling on his bed currently though he knew they were both still awake. The experience had jarred Karmin and Loki felt bad that she would probably suffer reoccurring nightmares from it now. He was also still sore and not in the mood to do much of anything, except sleep. However, even though he was in dire need of it, he just couldn't fall asleep because what Karmin had told him was distracting him.

He had been so surprised at what she said about the Frost Giants, for he thought that she would surely hate him after he told her, but she deserved to know what kind of creature he really was. She had said that it didn't matter, and she still liked him anyway, obviously enough to still stay with him after all that had happened. It was still hard for him to believe even though he could feel her next to him. He felt himself slowly slipping into a light slumber, knowing that Karmin was still alert watching for any potential threats.

He woke up not long after yawning a stretching a bit from his tense position. Karmin had been playing with hair while he slept and healed, but stopped when he started to stir and move. She trailed her hand lightly down his arm causing a light tickling sensation as she moved. "Feeling any better?" She had asked though really he still felt weak and sore.

He sighed and tried to move around a bit more to see how much he had managed to heal. However, as he started to sit up she quickly pushed him back down giving him a disapproving look. "A little so I think I will be alright to move around now." He was hoping to convince her that he was fine so she would stop mollycoddling him, not that he minded the attention but it was a bit too much for him.

It did nothing to remove the doubtful expression she wore though and she moved so that she was propped up on one arm staring at him. "I think that you should take it easy for a while regardless until you have fully recovered." Though she was voicing her opinion it was clear that she was telling him, not making suggestion. He could tell that she was deeply concerned though and that she was worried that he would hurt himself again.

She lay back down and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a minute until she spoke. "You will love my planet, and I'm sure that they will love you too. The palace has many places to practice magic, and the people are much more open-minded and appreciative than the ones here." She mused aloud and he nodded thinking about what he thought it might look like there.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he was overcome with claustrophobia and felt the need to leave and go somewhere else. He moved to sit up earning him a glare from Karmin who also sat up quickly as if something was wrong. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

He knew that he looked hopeful and vulnerable, but he couldn't help it, he wanted out. His breathing was escalating and the walls felt as though they closing in filling him with urgency. She appeared displeased and rolled her eyes but agreed. "Fine, but I think you should put on something before wandering around the palace." Her smirk was evident and her eyes looked playful as she spoke.

He just rolled his eyes in return and waited for her turn around before putting clothes on. Though she had already seen him naked he still felt self-conscious and didn't want her to see the wounds, or the brand. He knew that she must have seen it since it would be impossible to miss and was surprised that she didn't comment on it. He concluded that she must have been too busy to give it any thought, or that she assumed it was some kind of Asgardian mark, either way he was grateful to have avoided that conversation.

After a moment she laughed at him. "Really? After everything that happened tonight you are too shy to dress with me looking. Does it have to do with that strange mark?" He stiffened immediately knowing that now he would have to explain and he was not sure how she would take it.

He bit his lip and looked down at his bed thinking of what to tell her, deciding to be direct. "It is a brand." He heard her gasp but she regained her composure waiting for him to continue. "The brand marks me as a slave forever more, and that is why that man came earlier. My punishment is to serve as a sex slave here for eternity it would seem." He had tried to break it gently but directly so she could manage her shock.

He looked up and could see her eyes were widened and blinking as she processed the information while attempting to remain calm. She released a breath and her face rapidly changed to an angry expression scaring him a bit. "When we get to my realm I will have them remove it, because no one is going to touch you without your permission again!" She was breathing heavily now seething and attempting not to lose her temper. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, though he was still a little afraid. "So where do you want to go?" She had turned around and he had gotten up looking for something to wear, picking a simple pair of pants and a long green shirt.

"I'm not sure exactly." He was struggling to dress without whining from the pain, and the soreness made it hard to walk, but he was determined to pull through. He grabbed some of his simpler armor to make him feel safer and buckled it over top of the clothes he had chosen. Karmin remained silent as he worked and continue to gaze out his window at the gardens illuminated by the moonlight. When he had finished he finally leaned back against the wall. "I'm ready, shall we?"

She turned around smiling at him and grabbed her cloak putting it back on as she walked up to him. "Let us go then, to wherever we end up." They both exited the door and entered the hallway, and Loki tried to keep his limp from being too obvious.

They crept along quietly trying not to wake up or alert anyone of their wandering, especially at such a late hour since it would seem scandalous. They were quick and were headed to one of the palace's many exits because Loki had decided that he wanted to go outside. As they moved near the kitchens it was apparent that the cooks were still up and making something delicious. Karmin got excited and wanted to see what they were making so she ran up to the door that was oddly open, and peered inside. Loki then remembered the deal that they had made earlier. "Are you hungry?" He asked walking up behind her putting his hand on her hip and also peering in the room.

"Yes, I didn't dare try anything they had at diner, and then I was too angry at Warther to eat." Karmin said as she peered around the table looking at all the food they had laid out.

Loki was puzzled by this since he had not heard about what happened. "I don't believe I heard that story." The look on her face told him he wasn't about to hear it either. "Another time then? Anyway I bet they will have extra food in the back that we can sneak in and get while their distracted out here." He knew of the secret entrance to the kitchens that he and Thor used to utilize in their youth to get snacks.

She turned to him and nodded so he headed for the direction of the door. It wasn't that it was hard to find when one entered the kitchen area, it was just that other than the staff few knew of its existence. The door was a regular door down a small hallway adjacent from the large one they were walking down, and once they reached it he cracked it open, relieved when he found no one inside. "We will have to be quick if we are not to get caught."

Once they had entered he began to grab a few simple things for himself while Karmin looked utterly confused. "I don't know what any of this is." She said disappointed.

She was looking at the food as if it was going to poison her so he rolled his eyes and decided to help. "What do you normally like: sweet, sour, bland, or spicy things?" He was looking for something he thought she might like depending upon her reply.

"I prefer basic food I suppose but it can be a bit sweet." She was looking at him now curious as to what he would say. He grabbed a couple fruits and handed them to her after getting her a small plate. "What are these?" She asked poking the fruits and examining then closely.

Loki heard some kitchen attendants returning and she must have too because she started heading for the door. They quickly got out before being caught, and Karmin followed him as he went toward the door that led to the gardens. The place was lovely but it could be like a labyrinth at times so he only went down a few corridors making sure that she had not wandered off. He picked a bench and sat down on it starting on his food.

Karmin also sat next to him but despite her claim that she was hungry she was hesitant to try anything he gave her. There had been an abundant amount of fruit so he decided that he could take some without the kitchen attendants noticing. He ate a few pieces knowing that if he did not eat that he would not have the strength to heal which he desperately wanted to do. He knew that the moment Karmin proposed her idea to her father and word was sent to Odin that things were going to get messy, and that he would probably pay for it. After he finished he looked over at Karmin who was eating her food, but he couldn't tell whether she enjoyed it or not. She must have noticed his gaze because she smiled and answered his silent question. "Not bad, though it is different from what I'm used to."

Loki leaned back on the bench suddenly feeling very tired now that he had escaped the palace and feeling of confinement. It felt nice to be out in the gardens away from the other Asgardians who were not kind to him. He closed his eyes but had nowhere to rest his head since the bench was low. Karmin poked him in the side so he opened his eyes to see what she wanted noticing the way she smiled and patted her lap signaling him to lay down. As much as he appreciated the gesture he didn't know if it would be comfortable for either of them. "Don't worry I'm fine."

She did not look convinced however and gave him the look his mother gave him when she knew he was lying. "Lay down before you fall down, because if I have to pick you back up I will force you to remain in your bed all day tomorrow." He knew she wasn't kidding, and that was probably what she wanted anyway since she was trying to make sure that he was careful not hurt himself further. He accepted defeat and laid down across the bench resting his head in her lap, surprised at how comfortable it was. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep while she again played with his hair, so he made a mental note to ask her why she did so another time.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin played with Loki's hair and could tell he was very tired. She enjoyed playing with his dark locks, for they were soft and pretty. As he lay there she thought about what she would need to do in order to make her plan work. It would not be too hard to convince her father since he strove for her happiness and often worked very hard to achieve it. She knew that it was hard for him since he was a man and had four other sons to raise, on his own since her mother had died in childbirth. It was hard for him to understand her sometimes, and he often claimed that she was just like her mother, strong and unyielding. He blamed himself for her bad habits claiming that he knew he failed raising her since he had tried to raise her like one of her brothers. She would admit that sometimes it bothered her that she was expected to be as tough as they were, and that she never felt that deep understanding connection with him. However, she had grown up to be just as tough as her older brothers and twice as powerful so she supposed it wasn't that bad. He was certainly a better father than Odin!

The Allfather was another problem entirely since she knew that he was keeping an iron fist hold on Loki. If the king was hiring someone to rape his own child, not to mention the cruel brand, then she was going to need some leverage to make this work. The fight between her and Thor came to her then, and she remembered how Thor would become king one day. The fight would cause unrest between their kingdoms if they continued their mutual dislike of one another, which would require a remedy. Perhaps if nothing else worked she could convince the king that it would be a good political move to place Loki with her as a way of reassuring all of the realms that the alliance would not be affected. It was worth a shot if nothing else would work, and she could always black mail Odin with her knowledge of Loki's plight if all else failed.

"Loki, I think we should keep this meeting a secret so that our parents do not think we have planned this." Karmin was trying to disguise the fact that they had met so that it didn't look suspicious to everyone else, for they both had a reputation for causing trouble, so meeting at night would create a slew of rumors.

Loki nodded in her lap agreeing. "Yes, because if they find out that we discussed this before we came to them I don't think they will be happy."

She was glad he agreed and decided to tell him some of her ideas. "I was thinking of ways to convince them and decided that my father will probably not be the issue, but yours may present a problem. I can explain my reasons for choosing you, and possibly throw in some other factors. However, if none of that works I could use the mutual hated Thor and I share to our advantage and tell Odin that this would be a great political solution. What do you think?" She was genuinely curious about his opinion.

To her surprise he actually snorted. "Oh he will love the last one, since that was the whole reason he decided to acquire me in the first place." He was upset now and she felt bad.

"This will be different I promise you. Don't worry everything will be alright." She meant what she said and noticed that the light was peaking over the horizon. "We had better get back because the sun is coming up." He picked his head up and nodded so she teleported them back to his room. "I'm going to go see my father, but please stay here until you feel better and have gotten some rest." He nodded to her and she gave him a serious look before departing.

~[~

The story is picking up nicely though I have a lot left to cover, and I have decided that "Where to Levy the Blame" will serve as the last installment to this session of stories, so it will basically be the sequel or referenced as the last chapter of this. Remember to vote since I have only received two votes so far! Anyone can vote because I accept all reviews and if you don't like any of the ideas feel free to voice your opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I decided that since voting has been really sporadic to do both scenes to please everyone since there is no clear winner. Therefore, I will just write which scene it is up her in this section to inform everyone reading, and if you do not wish to read that section you will know beforehand. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

She walked through the palace feeling strangely elated despite the recent events. Even though she had witnessed something horrible she had a chance to do something to put an end to it and help someone. The fact that her problem was going to be solved was no longer important to her, despite the fact that her involvement sprouted from that as her original intent. She wondered if that was why people around her sacrificed so much for those that they made connections with. Perhaps one day they would grow to love each other, until then though it was more like a mutual agreement to help them both, but she already felt that it was becoming more than just that.

She was approaching her father's room and was deciding how to pitch him the news. She knew that she would open up to him that she had finally found someone who she believed would make a good addition to their family. She would tell him how happy she was and she was sure that she could certainly look the part. Then she would tell him who it was because she was unsure how he would react to the news that she wanted to marry someone with a reputation similar to hers. Despite how he would feel she knew that he would support her because it was her future that was in the balance.

She knocked on the door, knowing he would be awake since they were always up early. She heard him mumble something and the door magically opened letting her inside. She curiously looked inside to see what he was doing and could see how annoyed he looked as he sat with his arms crossed on his bed. "As much as I appreciate Odin's accommodations, I certainly miss our own realm." He smiled at her though so that was a positive notion and she was not discouraged.

"I agree that I do prefer home, so next time perhaps we should be the hosts." She was going to start off casual before dropping the big news on him.

He laughed at her and sighed. "I wish we could but our castle is not as accessible as this one since most of the rooms do not possess doors. As it is most of the ones that do were installed for you when I had to bind your magic. I don't think that it would work out for those whose don't possess magic." Though she was not happy at the reference and was sure to give him a look that conveyed it she did not comment negatively since she would need him on her side for this. He cleared his throat and moved on. "Anyway, I noticed that one of your suitors happens to be here, have you given him any thought?"

Perfect he was moving her in the direction she needed to go, though she did expect it anyway, he had a habit of bringing this topic up since her deadline was drawing to a close. It would open up the conversation on a bright light, and not make it seem out of place. "Actually, I have been giving some thought to my future and who I will share it with." She walked over to the window and looked out gazing upon the realm, though after seeing what Loki had been through anything about this place left her with a bitter taste. "I have been looking for someone who would have favorable traits to add to our family that I get along with, and I think I have found the perfect person." Her voice was soft and she sighed contented knowing how her father always caved when she did this.

She turned to see if it was having the desired effect and was pleased to see that he looked happy and also relieved. "Really, well who my dear, and I will be sure to start making preparations at once if this is what you truly want?" He was standing up now putting on his shoes that lay neglected on the floor near his bed.

It was now time to put her plan into action since she had gotten him warmed up, yet strangely she always felt a tinge of regret when she manipulated her father like this but it was absent this time. She guessed that it was because it was what she truly wanted, and was determined to make it work. "Good, because I'm sure it will be a great surprise for Odin."

Her father gasped and looked at her quizzically. "You want to marry Thor? After that beating you gave him the other day I thought you hated him."

Now it was her turn to look confused and horrified, but her father could be dense some times. "No! And you are correct in your assumption that I cannot stand that arrogant, sexist man!" She put her anger at Thor into her words so the message was clear to her father so that he would finally get what she was asking.

To her surprise he began to laugh so loudly that it wracked his body and forced him to lie back on his bed holding his stomach as he tried to contain himself. She was thrown off since this was not what she was expecting and just watched him laugh while attempting to regain her composure. He began to settle down wiping the tears away from his eyes, but he still laughed casually as he sat up. "Well I guess I should have seen that coming." More laughter rang forth and now she was just getting irritated. "Naturally you would choose the God of Mischief!" He shook his head and sighed managing only to smirk now with the mirth still showing in his eyes. "I'm not surprised considering I knew that you would not be able to stay out of trouble since you have always been attracted to it." In this case she supposed it was literally true since she did find Loki alluring.

She fixed him with an impatient stare wanting to get this conversation moving along, even if he was right. "So, you approve then, and will help me in this?" She smiled giving him a hopeful look and watching him very carefully.

He sighed and looked down with his face falling as he thought. "Of course I will, my child. You know that if this is what you want I will not get in your way and will help you however I can, especially since you will be bonded to him, not me so the decision should be yours to make. I am very grateful that you have found someone special since I truly dreaded having to make the decision for you, for it is not my place." She could tell he was being honest, and she was grateful that he supported her even though she knew he would. "The problem will not be gaining my support, but Odin's since he has been keeping a close eye on Loki as of late. I doubt he will be easily persuaded to release Loki to us and allow us to take him to our planet to live under our rules. It will mean that Loki will no longer be subjected to Asgardian rules because he will automatically become a citizen of our realm with your binding, so Odin will lose one of his children. However, I think that the two of us could get the results we want." He looked up at her then with a devilish smirk on his face, and she squeaked running over and hugging him grateful that he was willing to help her.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

It had been a few hours since Karmin left, but he couldn't rest with all that had happened. This could be a huge opportunity for him, and Odin never supported him in these endeavors. He had previously tried to get married before to his former girlfriend Sigyn who he had two children with. However, Odin would not allow the marriage to happen because she did not want to stay in Asgard to raise the children believing that another environment would be better. Since he could not come with her they separated and now he would stop by and see the children when he could, though that was before he fell from the bifrost. He highly doubted that Odin would be any more favorable about Karmin's proposal, especially now that the Allfather was determined to punish him for an eternity.

He had decided to get up and do something constructive instead of sitting and waiting. Even with his godly healing powers he was still sore, but his desire to do something overpowered the pain he felt. He stretched lightly feeling a bit better, and like he could now easily hide the damage he had suffered not even a half a day earlier. He dressed in his typical uniform quickly and was exiting the door when a servant approached him. He had figured that Odin would send for him the second Karmin's proposal arrived and so he was not surprised when he was told that the king wished to speak with him immediately in Odin's personal chambers. The tongue lashing was coming with the possibility of real lashes so he mustered up his courage and headed in the direction he was wanted in.

When he arrived he noticed that not only was the door open, but Odin was pacing quickly across his floor thinking hard. The king's brows were tightly scrunched up, and his steps were large and loud. He stood in the doorway waiting for Odin to notice his presence which did not take long. The king turned to him and ordered him in an overly authoritative voice "Sit, now!"

He walked over to the bed that Odin was pointing at quickly and sat down sighing waiting for what was to come. "What have you summoned me here for?" He looked down as he said it not wanting to meet the intense gaze.

Odin snorted and he looked up at his face which seemed to tower over him as Odin stood with his arms crossed staring intensely at him. "I have received a request from King Riggar asking for you to marry Princess Karmin! The reasons I have received are solid and so I ask you what you make of this request?"

He could see the clear confusion on Odin's face and decided to play it safe for now since he was unsure how Odin would react. "Well I do not know what to think, though I admit that it is a flattering request and I am honored by it." His reply was simple and he didn't think it was misleading.

Odin seemed suspicious though. "I do not understand why she has chosen you despite her good reasons and I do not approve of it since you would be leaving my realm and no longer under my care." Loki had to restrain his laugh at that last part thinking of just how caring Odin had proven to be. The Allfather seemed to sense this for he walked over to Loki and his voice and gaze softened a touch. "I still care for you Loki, despite everything that has happened." Loki gave him a glare knowing that no father could ever say that to his child after what he had been forced to go through. Odin's voice rose then back to its unyielding and angry tone. "That does not excuse what you have done though and you must pay for your actions!"

Loki stood them angry at Odin for what he had been saying the entire time. "What I have done! What about what you have done, and are planning to do? You ruined my life repeatedly and you intend to do it again! I would accept her proposal and not just to get away from you, but because I feel that I would finally be part of a family that cared about me!" He was so angry and the last part just seemed to slip out of his mouth surprising him. After that he had slipped away not caring about what Odin had to say to him anymore, only pondering his last sentence.

~[~

That last scene between Loki and Odin was something that I decided to add in as I was typing. Anyway, I have been receiving some comments on all the stories in this series that point out the flaws that have been escaping my attention and I will try my best to remedy them as I continue to write. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope that I can fix all the potential problems that I have been informed of.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Viewer discretion is advised, as this scene will build off the last and contain the scene where Odin rapes Loki to punish him for the things that he said. Odin will be alone and angry in order to inflict maximum punishment. Also, this is where Odin dooms his relationship with Loki forever more, and it will never be repaired, even though Odin will beg for forgiveness in the future.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

How dare Loki speak to him like that after everything that he did for him growing up, after saving him from death at such a tender age. He had tried his best to raise him to become a proper child, and prince, of Asgard and even though he was always different he still fit into the society. He had intended to teach him how to be a fine king, and then place him as the King of the Frost Giants so that he could teach them in the ways of Asgard. However, he proved difficult to teach, and it seemed that he was not only different for a jotuun babe, but he could not master the Asgardian ways either. Well if he could not learn the ways of the realm as a prince, Odin had intended to teach him to be a loyal servant.

The proposal he had received was problematic because it was true that both realms had so much to gain in this union, and also if he rejected the offer then it would offend his best ally. Thor had already placed a strain on the relationship and he could not afford to lose their support at such tense times in the universe. He needed to negotiate with Riggar and see if there was anything he could do to change his daughters mind. However, the problem further resided with Loki who was willing to accept the proposal and he intended to make sure that he changed that fact and reminded him who he served.

He headed straight for Loki's room with his whip hidden inside his clothes, intending to punish him and break him once and for all. If he thought that his family relations were bad now, then he would teach him the meaning of bad. He flung open the door and was not surprised to find Loki sitting on his bed sulking. He stormed over and began beating him, then roughly slammed him into the floor while cursing his very existence and pulverizing his body. He had been ripping Loki's clothes in the process and soon he could see his child's bare torso. He pulled Loki up at that point and pushed him so that his face hit the wall.

He decided that it was time for the whipping to teach him his rightful place beneath him. His rage fueled his wrist's harsh strokes and Loki's screams fell on deaf ears as he continued the harsh punishment. He didn't count the lashes but watched as they ripped away at the tender flesh until it bled freely down his back. Loki was near tears as the whip continued to reign down unyielding and Odin was grateful that he was finally getting results. Finally after the marks criss-crossed his child's back he stopped and tossed the whip aside happy with the damage he had managed to cause.

Yet he remained unsatisfied, even as Loki turned his head around to look at him, tears streaming down his face out of his bright emerald eyes. He wanted more, needed to prove that he owned Loki, and that his child would never have the right to defy him again. He approached Loki striking him across the face and pushing him roughly into the wall not caring that his son cried out as he dug his fingers into the deep wounds.

He removed his belt and Loki flinched at the action. "You will learn that you have no right to defy me, and any defiance will be met with severe punishment. You body, mind, and soul do not belong to you anymore, for you are a lowly servant." He then pushed Loki down onto his knees while he still faced the wall and turned him around with his hair so that he screamed while kneeling at Odin's feet. "You are the servant of the house of Odin, and shall kneel like the lowly creature you are. He heard Loki continue to sob as he pulled him up to resume his previous position against the wall.

He pulled his pants down and stroked his half hard length until he was hard enough for penetration. Then he forced Loki's legs apart and pushed himself in as his child released a strangled gasp as he was roughly penetrated. The pace was quick and harsh and Odin's anger only fueled the horrid pain he was causing Loki. Blood was seeping out from Loki since the harsh treatment had been steadily ripping his ass apart, and Odin was not happy that he was covered in blood. He picked up his pace and yanked back on Loki's hair with one hand while using the other to push him further into the wall. Loki screamed loudly and struggled earning him a harsh slap as Odin released his hair followed by a harsh tug on his balls. Loki was compliant now and no noise escaped him as Odin finished and let him drop to the floor. Loki curled up in ball immediately and cried silently into his knees.

Odin dressed quickly satisfied with his work and collected his things. "You are not worthy of my house, and if it were not for my wife and son I would ban you from my residence. I will notify everyone of your absence from our table tonight since such filth is not invited to dine with us today. Tomorrow you may return, but always remember your place and I don't expect any further incidents of defiance in the future." With that Odin decided to move on somewhere else to finish releasing his anger. He took one last look at the tear filled green eyes before he stormed out the door.

At first he cursed himself for not thinking to keep everything quieter fearing that someone may have heard. However, no one had inquired as to any trouble and he was sure that other than his loyal gate-keeper no other citizens were aware of his deed. He headed off to his room to clean up in private.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was shaking now; terrified that Odin would come back and beat him again in rage. He had been utterly terrified when Odin opened up the door with the look of pure murder on his face. The beating and rape he received were horrific and Odin had not been jesting when he said he would be worse than any of the others. In his rage he was certainly much rougher, and his length had been thicker than any he had previously taken, so he was not surprised at the damage caused to his body. He was sobbing again just thinking about the betrayal, and did not know how Odin could ever say he was his child again. No child should have to suffer this way, and Loki could never see Odin as a father again, that bond was forever severed.

He knew he needed to get up and put clothes on in case anyone were to knock, or in Thor's case just walk in. He forcibly fought the pain and rose to his feet, nearly crumbling the moment he got up. He grabbed a drawer and used it to support himself as he searched for simple and convenient clothing. Nearby there were a pair of black pants with a simple green tunic, and he crossed the small distance grabbing it quickly. He rushed to his bed before he collapsed and crawled up on it sloppily pulling on the clothing and curling into a small ball crying uncontrollably.

He cried for a while remaining in that position until his tears began to fade and his head started to hurt terribly. His entire body was worn out and he felt himself slipping into a heavy sleep.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin had yet to receive any feedback on her proposal, but her father told her to be patient and was keeping a close eye on her. She was getting impatient and decided to slip away and consult with Loki about what to do. She made a quick excuse, though she knew that her father didn't believe her for a second, before rushing off.

When she arrived she knocked a few times and received no reply. She stood there leaning on the doorframe for a few minutes tapping her fingers deciding whether she should enter or not. Finally, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to check and see if he was here, so she opened the door.

At first everything seemed okay, and she thought nothing of it when she saw that Loki was sleeping on his bed facing away from the door. However, after she looked around a bit she realized that nothing was alright, and the blood all over the wall and floor was a dead giveaway that something was horribly wrong. She rushed over to check on him immediately and her heart broke when saw the old tear tracks on his face. She gently moved her hand to rub his cheek lightly and was further surprised when he did not wake. She was getting worried and shook him lightly, relieved when he muttered and opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened, did that man come back?" She was growing more worried the longer she watched him. He was very pale, more so than usual, and his eyes were red and blood-shot. He attempted to sit up but fell back down and groaned. Healing spells would help him enough to make him a bit more comfortable, so she used them on his obvious injuries.

He moved his visibly bruised and battered frame into a sitting position when she was done, curling his arms around his knees and resting his head gently on them so that she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "No… Odin he… came here angry and…" He was starting to cry again and she was beginning to understand what he was saying.

She was horrified, but needed to know more. "He beat you? These injuries are from him?" He nodded his head allowing a few more tears to escape, but she knew he wouldn't cry from just a beating. Horror was spreading through her body at her next thought. "Did he rape you?" She needed to know if she was going to be able to help him. His tears picked up and she knew then that it was true, that Odin had done something so horrible that he deserved to be drawn and quartered.

She reached over and hugged him hushing him gently and helping him to lie back down. "Rest here and I'll be back soon. I have something to take care of first." She was angry and if anyone in this realm had any sense they would not cross her now.

Loki had suddenly panicked though and screamed. "Karmin no! He is angry and…"

"And he will have more to worry about when I deliver my bargain, that is if he fears his own justice system because I know what he did is illegal." She could see that Loki knew what she meant now, and Odin would give Loki to her and leave him alone, or she would expose Odin's deeds to the council who would punish him severely for his misconduct.

She strode out to the throne room where Odin was currently at speaking with a few council members about business in his realm. Well he was going to speak with her now because she refused to wait. He glared at her when she rudely entered and approached his throne steps but she was sure that it paled compared to her own murderous expression. "Odin I demand to speak to you now!" He looked annoyed and the council members appeared confused a bit concerned.

"Well then speak freely Princess." He was giving her an irritated look and clutching his throne with a tight grip.

She looked around at the other members of the room and then back to the king. "I would prefer this meeting to be private, and I'm betting you would too. Remember I don't lose bets." Odin exhaled but waved his hand dismissing his audience never wavering in his intense gaze.

When they had all left he gritted his teeth and regarded her callously. "Now what is it that you wish to see me about so badly?" He was yelling at her but that was fine because she was sure that more of that was going to occur anyway.

She was so angry that she was not beating around the bush but getting right at the heart of the matter. "If you do not agree to my bondage with Loki, I will tell the entire council what you have done to him." Odin was shocked and had no reply. "I know for a fact that what you have done is illegal and I can bet your kingdom would no doubt be vengeful when they find out since I doubt Loki is the only one you have tortured, beaten, branded, and worst of all raped! You had better make the decision fast, because I know where to find them, and something like this won't be covered up. Send word of your decision within the hour to my chambers, or face the consequences of your tyranny." With that she stormed out leaving the king speechless.

~[~

I bet everyone is getting tired of Karmin constantly coming to Loki's aid and would like a change of pace. Well soon he will get a chance to help her, and save her from suffering as he has.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I have been trying to make time for this story but it is proving difficult so far, so updates may not be coming in as frequently. I haven't been receiving much feedback either so I am unsure if that means the story is okay or it if needs drastic improvement.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

Odin was sitting in his throne contemplating his options. Of course Karmin would find out, out of everyone it had to be her. Her threats were not lost on him, and after the shock wore off he knew that he had a real issue to deal with. First, if he gave in that would result in the loss of his child and let Karmin know she had won. However, if he did not she would expose him to the council, and they would punish him dearly when they discovered that he had been choosing to ignore what went on in his dungeons and authorizing some of it. Finally, this was sure to get in the way of his positive relationship with the Rinigardians because he would be refusing a request from them, and then his exposure was sure to strain ties further.

He was extremely angry at Karmin now because it appeared that for the sake of his reputation, and the alliance between him and Riggar he would have to give in to her demands. It would not be easy and he was not convinced that Loki should be released so easily, but he would have to do this. He summoned a servant and told them to send word to Karmin that he approved of the marriage.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin was so angry and though she wanted to run back to check on Loki she needed to cool off before she did. She was also waiting for Odin to answer her and he had better hurry because his time was running short. He only had fifteen minutes left and she was waiting patiently in her room. She had not expected him to answer her back immediately and if he really wanted to be a pain he would wait until last minute. She was mildly afraid that he would risk her wrath, which the council was sure to receive if Odin got away with his atrocities.

Finally, with ten minutes left to go she heard a knock on her door, and smiled confident that it was an answer from Odin. She opened the door and was pleased to see that she was correct. "My Lady, I am here to inform you that my King approved of your proposal." Karmin nodded dismissing her politely.

She then needed to run off to find her father so she could tell him of the good news, and state her demands so that he could finish the negotiations. She was unsure where to look exactly since it was the middle of the day, and he was probably off meeting with delegates from the other two kingdoms, but it would not hurt to search around for him.

It had been almost an hour, and she was preparing to give up when she finally stumbled upon him in the dining hall. He must have skipped his midday meal because it was getting late in the afternoon, and it was clear that her father was eating quickly. She wondered if he had already heard the good news. "Hello father, hungry I see." She approached the seat next to him and sat down watching him humorously.

He dabbed his chin and stopped eating so fast when she appeared, making her chuckle at his formalities. "Yes, I am rather famished. I have had a busy day."

"Odin has approved of my proposal and you will need to finish negotiations with him soon." She was quick to the point since she did not know how long it would be before he had to run off again.

Riggar looked surprised and almost chocked on his food. "Well that was fast! I assumed that he would take more time to decide. Can we meet before the big feast tonight to further discuss this, though I am sure it will be all over the palace before then?"

She nodded her head and decided to go see her future husband to speak with him first and see if there was anything else he wanted. Odin was unlikely to refute anything she asked for now that she had such precious blackmail that could ruin him. "Sure, I will have all my demands prepared before then."

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Despite his humiliating defeat the previous day, Thor was in a better mood as he practiced today. He was hoping to catch the princess practicing her spells so that he could get a better idea of how she fought for the rematch he was planning to declare. He was convinced that she would not best him a second time if he managed to learn some of her tricks.

He was currently sparring in the sparring grounds and no opponent had yet managed to land a blow on him. He was feeling rather confident and decided to take a small break to get a drink and let some of the other practice. As he was walking off the he heard murmurs travelling around him, but could not make out what they were about. He thought nothing of it and kept walking looking for his friend's whom he was sure would be up for a few practice rounds.

When he reached them he noticed how unhappy they looked, and also how disgusted Sif appeared. "What is the matter my friends?" He approached them laughing loudly hoping to bring them some cheer.

Fandral looked surprised and answered "Have you not heard the news?" They all looked at each and back at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"I do not believe I have heard what troubles you all so." He was now confused and hoped that it was something mundane. His brows were scrunched up tight, and he played with his hammer as he thought.

Volstagg released a hardy laugh then and Thor relaxed a bit thinking it was all a joke. "Surely he has not, for if he did we all know he not be in such a merry mood."

He was now unhappy and concerned that something had happened. Sif must have noticed his alarmed expression because she clarified what Volstagg meant. "Karmin and Loki are to be wed."

Everything stopped for a moment as he registered the words, and took in their meaning. Loki was marrying that wicked woman. It kept repeating through his head finally sinking in, and releasing his wrath with it. He roared angrily and his expression changed instantly from shock to blinding rage. He was determined to stop it, and had to find his brother or the insufferable wench quickly before it was too late. He swung his hammer and took off to the nearest castle entrance, watching as friends jumped back quickly to get out of his way.

~[~ (Frigga's POV)

It was a lovely afternoon and the queen was enjoying reading in her gardens while drinking a glass of tea. Her servants were bustling about cleaning and trimming the area while she basked in the warm Asgardian sun, and enjoyed her afternoon.

Though she loved her husband, there were times when he got on her nerves and angered her greatly, with the frequency of such events increasing in the past few years. Odin was a powerful man yes, and a good king, but he was not a good father or husband. There were times when she felt overly stressed by the strain he exhibited on her and her children, but she had summoned her patience and tried to understand his motives. Lately though it was getting difficult and she felt that her family was falling apart because of his misguided actions. She tried her best to care for her children and keep the family bond strong but Thor was more interested in his bride who he often slipped off to see, and Loki was more distant than ever. It was hard on her to have to deal with the three men and so times like this helped rejuvenate her from all the stress.

Today she was using this area to escape the commotion of the palace since the gathering was all that anyone would talk about. She was certainly sick of trying to appear perfect and be diligent for all her husband's meetings, so she told him the previous night that the next day was going to be different. She sacrificed a lot for him and was determined to get something back, even if it was only a few hours of her time where she was not to be disturbed.

However, it seemed that even though she was on a much needed break, the rest of the realm was not. Servants were coming and going, but lately they had been more excited and chatty than recently. Perhaps some exciting news was spreading around that had spiced things up a bit, and she hoped that it wasn't anything like the fight between Thor and Karmin. The battle news was all over the palace within the hour and it was embarrassing for all involved. She was grateful that Riggar and Odin had been so understanding or it could have gotten messy, and she had been there when Odin had reprimanded Thor for his misconduct.

She listened harder to the chatter and could pick up a few things; the nearest servants were particularly excited. One of the girls was planting flowers, while chatting with her friend who was decorating the area. "Where do you think the grand wedding will take place?"

The other girl stopped stringing flowers about for a moment to answer. "Oh here I hope, for it would be lovely to see the wedding, after all it is not every day that such events take place here."

Frigga gathered that it was an important wedding that had the girls so high strung, though whose she was unsure, so she listened further hoping to figure out whose it was. "What do you think it will be like since they are both from different realms? I mean we have no idea of their customs."

That was strange since most weddings that received this much attention involved royalty, maybe they meant Thor's wedding, though chatter about that had ceased a while ago. Another girl chimed in as she entered the area. "I'm sure it will be great either way, and I wonder what the Princess will wear to this glorious occasion!" This girl was squealing and Frigga remembered her own excitement before she was married. Weddings always seemed to bring happiness to young girls no matter who's they were.

She decided to see who was getting married, though she suspected that it was Thor they were talking about. "What grand occasion are you talking about ladies?" She inquired and they all looked surprised and exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, have you not heard my queen?" The young girl was confused and curtsied in her presence.

She assumed they meant about Thor's wedding so she answered. "My dear, do you mean my son Thor's wedding?"

The girl's again exchanged glances and this time another voice joined in. "No, my queen they mean Prince Loki's engagement with Princess Karmin." This time it was a male servant who was trimming away at the bushes lining the area.

Frigga coughed and spit out her tea. "What? Why have I not yet been told of this occasion?" Loki was getting married and no one had even come to tell her yet, not even her husband. "I must go speak to Odin about this." She got up and though she was still surprised, and bit angry at being one of the last to find out, she was happy for her son, that is if it was what he wanted. She was going to make sure that he had consented to this since she knew her husband's tendencies.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was attempting to sleep since he was still in a lot of pain, but each time he closed his eyes Odin's angered face appeared haunting him. He eventually gave up on the concept of sleep and changed his clothes so that they were more suitable for the day. Then he picked up where he had left off the night before in his book when he heard a knock on his door.

He was not surprised when he saw that the person he permitted entrance to was Karmin, and was glad that this time she appeared happy. "Odin has given us his approval, though I admit that I forced his hand. Now my father will negotiate the terms and conditions of our marriage, so if there is anything you want speak now."

She was smirking as he thought of all the things he desired, and so he just started spouting them off. "Well aside from my basic freedoms, having my magic back would be nice." She nodded and produced a pen and notepad quickly scribbling everything he said down. "I wish to be able to travel not only around your realm, but to other places of interest as well."

She looked up and interrupted him. "As long as you get it approved beforehand you should be fine, and chances are high that I will wish to accompany you."

He nodded and resumed thinking. "That's fine. I wish for Odin to leave me alone and not pursue further punishment of me, and also how does your realm deal with child custody?"

She looked up from writing again and gave him a quick answer. "First one is already noted, and we will be expected to raise the child and though we will have control over what happens to our offspring the elders run the overall family structure and can make touchy decisions regarding our welfare, and the welfare of the child. For example, my mother died in childbirth and even though the elders knew that the pregnancy was extremely high in risk they still forced her to go through with it. After she died no one in my immediate family has regained respect for the elders, even though they admit that they made a poor choice, but they do not regret it I know." She was sad as she finished her tale and Loki could see that her family was not much better than his. "However, they only intervene when they believe necessary and so the chances that we will have many encounters with them are not high."

A small silence fell over them for a moment, and so they both sighed and made eye contact smiling. Karmin walked over to lie next to him and he was glad that they could finally get the chance to talk about something else hopefully. However, big booming footsteps drew near and Loki rolled his eyes knowing the sound of the angry thunder god all too well.

Karmin quickly veiled them in invisibility and they remained silent as the door was flung open revealing an irate Thor, who looked ready to strike. He roared loudly and cursed before slamming the door and stalking off. After they were sure it was safe Karmin removed the spell and they laughed loudly content to hide together in his room for the moment.

~[~

Remember to leave feedback ;).


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This has been a busy week, so I am glad that I finally got to write this chapter. Also, I have some new ideas to throw into the mix.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

Odin was still brooding and trying to appear pleasant at the same time was difficult. The entire castle was congratulating him on what would normally be good news, but it was certainly not good for him. He had been trying so hard to put Loki in his place, and now that process would be incomplete, and he would no longer have jurisdiction on him. Also, Karmin knew of what transpired under his orders, and that meant that Loki must have told her, since all his previous abusers aside from his current one were dead. That meant that despite everything Loki still had the gall to defy him in the worst way and expose him to someone who could potentially ruin everything, and was already destroying everything he worked for.

His throne room was empty via his orders because he could no longer take the congratulation anymore. It was at this point he heard very loud and angry footsteps outside the room and headed in his direction. He could tell who it was from experience, since Thor always reacted this way when he was upset and he could only guess what it was that angered his son so.

The doors were thrown open and the thunder god stormed in crossing the vast floor in half the time it usually took him. His angry expression and tight grip on his hammer told Odin that this was going to be a very unpleasant conversation indeed. "What is the meaning of this?" Thor screamed giving him a cold glare and preparing to ascend the large staircase.

Odin decided to walk down to Thor instead since this room was getting overwhelming and he wished to retire to his chambers. As he descended down toward his son he asked tiredly "What is the matter Thor?"

Thor began gesturing wildly and yelling so loud Odin feared that the entire palace was aware of his distress. "This horrible decision you have made. Does it not occur to you how upsetting this whole affair is? I will not allow my brother to marry such a wretched creature!" Thor was following him now as he exited the room and headed for his personal chambers.

Odin sighed and bent his head not in the mood to deal with this at the moment. Thor was still insulting the princess as he trailed behind and his careless actions were smashing several priceless and irreplaceable items. Odin pushed on idly listening to Thor's rant about the injustice he was allowing to happen and how he was not going to let such a decision stand.

As he turned the next corner he noticed his irate wife striding toward him with her fists clenched and hair flying around as she hurried in his direction. He hung his head lower deciding that he needed to retire soon and allow Thor to handle the responsibility of ruling. Frigga reached him soon and Thor came up behind him continuing his rant.

"Why has the rest of the castle been informed of my son's wedding before me?" Frigga screamed at him crossing her arms and regarding him sternly. However, she wasn't done just yet and continued. "More importantly has our son been informed that soon he will be wed to the princess?" She was very cross with him and he was insulted that she thought he would authorize a wedding without consent from both parties.

Odin decided to target them both with this next statement so he could go to his room and take a long nap. "Actually Loki not only knows but agreed that he was honored by such a proposal. He is very happy with the preceding and if you have any further arguments I suggest you visit him!" He was so angry and was glad to see that his comment sobered them some, but distressed that they continued to follow him instead of going away.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was sitting in his room reading an old book about Asgardian culture. This book was written long before his time and it contained many ancient rituals, some of which they still practiced. He could see the influence of them on the current population and it was clear that they had still been popular early in his youth.

He was not really paying attention to the book though, too preoccupied with his discussion with his future wife earlier. They had shared secrets, jokes, and pranks, which made him feel more attached to her. He admitted that it was an interesting feeling and he still wary of certain touches, which she seemed to take note of. She had been very accommodating as well, making sure he was always comfortable and that she was not pushing him to far too fast. It was true that he liked the attention she gave him, and he enjoyed the cuddling, sinking into her warm and comforting embrace. He was developing a quick sense of trust for her, and was unsure how he felt about it. On one hand he wanted to grow to love her someday, yet at the same time he was afraid to when he remembered the hurt he had felt for so long from Odin's neglect.

As he pondered he skimmed the traditions taking notice of some of the more interesting ones. He was stumbling onto one at the moment and started reading more carefully so he could easily absorb the information. The tradition was one that dealt with war, and how to celebrate a tough victory. The tradition involved a large feast and a sacrifice, though they had long stopped using sacrifices to celebrate such events the feast was still expected. Loki began to read more about the types of sacrifices they made, finding that commonly an enemy of high rank was used, or someone close to them. As he continued reading though he became more unsettled by what he was seeing, and then he was utterly horrified at what he learned. Another typical sacrifice was of children, particularly young ones, of high ranking or ruling individuals. That made him think, and realization suddenly dawned.

He grabbed the book and headed to Odin's chambers as fast as he could to get answers, and hopefully all the details of his supposed adoption. He rushed by servants who congratulated him on his future marriage and wished him well, trying to nod to be polite since Karmin was adamant on it.

He rushed in through the door not taking time to knock, and was surprised to find Thor and Frigga inside also trying to address something with the Allfather. They all turned to him when he entered the room, and he imagined that he looked panicked and horrified, much like when he had first learned the truth about his parentage. He pointed at what he had read and threw the book at Odin screaming "Explain."

Odin looked shocked but read what was written in the book, also adapting an expression of horror. He stood slowly and walked toward his large balcony overlooking the kingdom. "I do not wish to speak about this now?"

Loki felt a cold sense of dread fill him, replacing the hope that had originally been there before Odin spoke. He wasn't denying it, and judging by his expression it seemed like he was trying to avoid the situation. "No, I want to know! I deserve to know! Tell me the truth, all of it!" He was so angry and felt as though he was going to cry now. Thor and Frigga looked horrified and Frigga hurried to read the text in the book while Thor started in his direction to comfort him. His mother's expression fell at the words in the book and Loki felt even worse now.

Odin turned around with a cold, angry expression in his eyes. "Fine! You want to know then here it is. As you have read we commonly did sacrifices to celebrate our power and victory in battle." Thor had stopped coming toward him and turned to Odin with an expression of pure shock. "So when I found you, the son of the opposing king, I had thought I found the perfect sacrifice that would be spoken of for years to come." Thor went to interject but stopped at Odin's murderous look and Frigga hid her face as tears started to slip out of her eyes. "Your shape shifting powers proved effective and you changed your form to please me. I did not think it was too cruel since you were already abandoned so your death was guaranteed anyway. I snuck you back here hiding you until the great feast so that it would remain a great surprise. However, I wanted to tell your mother, who upon seeing you and hearing my plans begged me to reconsider, even when she heard the truth. She was so upset that I gave you to her and left to go to the feast. So there is your answer, you were taken for a purpose that I never fulfilled because it would have cause Frigga so great a distress that I feared she would never recover. The purpose I told you came about as a later idea, and I was so discouraged I stopped allowing sacrifices." Odin finished and it seemed that all the anger had left him drained, for now he only appeared weary and resigned.

Everyone in the room was silent as they accepted what Odin had said, and Loki swallowed accepting the truth. So Odin never intended to keep him, only use him as a sacrifice to glorify his victory. He felt suddenly sick and swayed slightly provoking Thor to rush to steady him, and hold him close while glaring at Odin. Tears began to trickle from his eyes, and Thor rubbed his back gently while continuing to stare Odin down. Then he felt the words come pouring out of his throat expressing the sheer hurt he felt. "I bet you have regretted it ever since, the worthless creature you allowed your wife to save! So I am not even worthy of being considered a stolen relic, but rather a sad, pitiful creature that you couldn't even kill for fear of distressing your wife! You never cared about me at all! You only saw me as an innocent child, and who better to slaughter to glorify your disgusting victory! Well I'm glad that I will finally be able to provide you with some service for all your pains." He spat with sarcasm as he pulled away from Thor and took off out of the room noticing both his mother's and Thor's tearful expressions.

He supposed that he owed his mother more than that considering it was her who saved his life and cared for him as a child. She had always tried to love him, and seeing her cry over something that was not even her fault, but rather her saving grace was horrible. She deserved so much more than any of them provided her, especially her husband. Thor however, was not a main concern of his at the moment and he was grateful that none of them were following him because he could not handle any of them right now, not even Frigga.

He ran while crying profusely trying not to make it too obvious to the residents in the palace, although he encountered very few, and all seemed preoccupied with other matters. He did not know where he was headed really, and collided with a few walls in his rush and confusion. He had somehow made it to the library which was not far from his room. He ran into the room and hid in one of the sections crying and blubbering loudly.

Ironically he was not alone and it seemed that Princess Karmin was browsing through the library because she came running out of one of the isles holding an open book and looking quite alarmed. When she realized it was him she cast a spell sending the book back where it belonged and rushed to his side attempting to comfort him, but he was beyond consoling at this point. Eventually she teleported them into her room and gently rubbed his back as he sobbed into her pillow, slowly succumbing to exhaustion.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was shocked and angry at what had just been revealed, and again his brother found out in the worst possible way. He had rushed to comfort Loki, but realized when Loki ran that his brother sought solitude. He then turned his attention to Odin, noticing that his mother looked heartbroken. "I once thought you were a great king and aspired to be like you, but that time has long past. I am ashamed to call myself your son father. However, I congratulate mother for doing what is right." He did not miss the surprised look that passed over both of his parents faces as he exited. Though really he no longer cared about how his words must have stung his father, for he was only focused on the heartbreak his brother must have been experiencing.

~[~

The second half was something I thought of today and decided that it would help greatly tie the central themes of violence between Odin and Loki together.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This story is certainly much larger than I had originally anticipated, and it doesn't help that I have added new ideas and more detail than I was planning. I do not believe it will be over 20 chapters though. I am hoping to get to Odin's trial soon, which I believe will be the last main section of this story, and certainly the most anticipated.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

After a few hours when Loki managed to calm down a bit, at least enough to talk, Karmin had insisted that he tell her what was wrong. He figured that he owed her at least that much since she had spent the last few hours taking care of him and keeping him comfortable during his emotional breakdown. She had even lied to the staff that showed up outside her door looking for him, telling them that she had not seen him. For that he was truly grateful and was resting a bit more comfortably at the protective gesture. She had been gently rubbing his back to calm him, and waited until he was feeling better, so he told her everything he had just learned, still managing his sobs as he spoke. Naturally she was horror stricken and promised him that she would protect him from Odin's insensitivity. Soon their marriage would ensure that he was no longer under the control of Asgard, and Odin would no longer have license to punish him.

Now the two were at another grand feast thrown as a celebration for the allies, and it was a huge event because when the two were seen together it helped others accept their marriage. No one really seemed to objective to it, except maybe the Warrior Three and Sif, though Loki had heard rumors about their reasons why. Apparently Volstagg and Hogun were just unsettled at the thought of Loki leaving and Asgard losing control over him. Fandral was jealous because he had wanted to get with Karmin, so he was angry that Loki would have a chance and he wouldn't. Finally, Sif was worried that Odin would be angry with her about the whole ordeal since she was supposed to be taking care of Karmin. Loki could understand this because Sif was far more perspective than the others and knew that Odin would be against such things. As much as the two disagreed, he truly did not wish for any harm to befall Sif because of this, since it was not her fault.

Despite the happy toasting and feasting to celebrate the union of the two, the atmosphere was tense. It was clear that the royal family was having a dispute because Loki and Thor avoided Odin, and Frigga did not even appear to want to remain near him. Odin looked just as unhappy as the rest of them, though Loki could not bring himself to care because he felt too heartbroken. If ever the thought of forgiving Odin had entered his mind it was certainly gone now.

Loki glanced to Thor across the room and noticed how unhappy he looked. Thor was staying away though, presumably because Karmin was keeping so close to him, and the two were still not on speaking terms. Loki felt as though he should speak to Thor because he had heard rumors that Thor made a hurtful remark to Odin earlier, and presumed that it was in his defense. However, the entire castle was chastising Thor for speaking so disrespectfully to his father, and Loki felt bad about the abuse he was suffering. Karmin seemed to sense this and nudged him glancing at Thor. He took the hint and left her alone, wandering so that Thor would approach him.

It did not take long for Thor to excuse himself from his friends and travel in Loki's direction, making haste and glancing over at Karmin who rolled her eyes, but made no move to stop him. He seemed pleased by this and continued walking with new vigor. "Brother, I wish to speak with you about what happened earlier." They were on the far wall away from the rest of the company slightly so they were offered some privacy.

"I know. I heard you and Odin had quite a squabble." Loki was leaning against the wall watching the rest of the company carefully. He noticed that the son of the king of Alfheim, Nafar, was currently walking over toward Karmin and though she had rejected him, Loki still felt a bit uneasy about this. Also, he noticed that as Nafar approached he pulled out some strange round mints, at least that was what Loki presumed, and slipped them a few in his pocket.

"It was hardly that, but I did tell him that I am ashamed of his actions, and I feel bitter toward him for his treatment of you. He has no right to treat you as if you are a pawn in all his plans, and I am beginning to think you less of a fool for disowning him." Loki was slightly surprised by Thor's words and raised his eyebrows turning to face the other god. "Of course that does not mean I see you as any less kin, for I have considered disowning father myself for all his selfish actions." Loki was only moderately surprised at this part. Thor's relationship with Odin had been straining for a long time. Even though Odin still showed Thor more attention than him, the two still shared different views. Despite the reconciling after Thor's banishment it appeared they were back where they were before.

Loki turned his attention back to Karmin and Nafar, still not feeling quite right about the situation. "I am not surprised, but I do not think I can ever see Odin as anything other than the King of Asgard again, for I feel nothing in his presence but betrayal." Thor nodded solemnly he noticed in the corner of his eye.

Nafar was clearly annoying Karmin at this point and she had just finished her drink. It appeared that he insisted on giving her another one that he was pouring for her, and Loki noticed that he poured it low near his pocket where he had deposited the mints earlier. Karmin rolled her eyes and was distracted by something for a moment. That was when Nafar discretely slipped something into the drink quick and finished pouring it. It all clicked for Loki then, and he turned to Thor quickly. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

He rushed over toward his future wife determined to save her before she took a sip of that drink. He reached her side quickly and was grateful that she had not taken a sip yet. He interjected between them angering Nafar. "Karmin can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

She smiled at him gratefully and Nafar stormed off. "Thanks for that, he was grating on my patience."

She went to drink from the glass and Loki quickly blurted out "Don't drink that!" He reached up and pulled her arm down lightly so that she wouldn't do anything before he explained.

She looked alarmed and asked him "Why not, I watched him pour it and it didn't look dangerous." She gave him a light smile and pulled her arm free.

"Not for that second you were distracted, and that was all he needed." She must have understood what he was telling her because she leaned close and eyed the drink suspiciously.

"If what you say is true," He gave her a look and she added quickly "and I believe you, I will test this and check it so that I will have evidence of this offense." She was adamant about it he could tell, and he admitted it was wrong, but it could cause a lot of problems.

He looked skeptical, but would not deny her this since she had a right to defend herself against what Nafar was planning. He was glad that she was listening to him and would gratefully cover for her so she could go run her tests.

As Karmin slipped off to teleport to her room Loki watched the offender to make sure he did not follow. Nafar headed for him instead though, which meant that Karmin should be safe. "It was extremely rude what you did you know. If you are going to treat her like that I think she will cancel your marriage before the announcement even leaves this realm." He was too cocky for his own good and Loki was growing annoyed.

"Actually I don't think that she likes you very much and your advances on her are not appreciated by either of us. I was just sparing you the embarrassment of rejection." Nafar scowled at him, and he only smiled back.

"You do not deserve her and would be a stain on the Rinigorium blood line, whereas I on the other hand possess exactly what she needs." He looked smug and happy at the insult.

Loki crinkled his forehead and gave the man a small smile at his ignorance. "Yet I am marrying her, and you have to attempt to drug her to get anywhere."

The other prince looked shocked and took a step closer menacingly. Loki knew that by now Karmin would have what she was doing underway so it would be too late for Nafar to do anything. "If you tell anyone about that I will insist that you are the one who did it, and you will face the consequences."

He stepped back and left and Loki could hear the king of Alfheim boasting to Odin and Riggar about how his son seemed to be the only child present who had not committed a heinous crime within the last few years. He was certainly about to be in for a big surprise.

It had been approximately fifteen minutes by the time Karmin strode back in and she was angry. Everyone stopped the festivities when she walked in with her power surrounding her hands and her eyes murderous. "How dare you attempt to drug me?" She screamed looking at Nafar angrily.

Narfar looked nervous and instantly pointed to Loki. "It wasn't me, it was him. I was trying to warn you princess I swear."

Loki looked insulted and the entire room gasped and murmurs started to travel. Karmin looked unpleased by his reaction and tapped her finger along her arm. Loki noticed that she still held the glass. "Don't lie, even the most simple methods could figure out it was you. If we wanted to do this the Midgardian way we could even check for fingerprints, and I am sure that Loki's would be absent while yours all too prevalent." Karmin was not happy and the kings looked unsure of how to proceed.

"I demand proof of this accusation!" Nafar yelled indignant.

Karmin brightened up at that and declared "Gladly. Can you bring in the things I asked for? Thank you!" Karmin shouted into the hallway and a few maids appeared with the things she wanted. Her evidence was laid out on a table she conjured and she began to review it. The kings listened patiently all looking impassive, save Riggar who was clearly angered.

Karmin first picked up a small test strip from the pile. "This is a Rinigorium drug test strip I conjured and as you can see it reads positive for this glass. This test is completely accurate and I will even perform a small spell in this next smaller glass that shows the drug." Sure enough the small glass next to her filled with a small amount from the original had reacted to the spell and the pill reformed coming out of the drink into her hand. She set it down on a napkin near the glass. "Here I have a letter from the Asgardian gatekeeper detailing what he saw and affirming my statement about you placing the drug in my drink. You highnesses feel free to read it if you wish." She put the letter back down after glancing to the kings. "Finally I will do the finger print method I was talking about earlier, and if you still feign ignorance you will gladly give your prints for comparison."

It took a moment for this step but Nafar agreed. His prints were taken with ink and compared to the dusting that Karmin had done proving a positive match. She had even given her own prints to show that the method was not a hoax. Everyone was very impressed and Loki was proud of her for managing to pull this all together so quickly. Finally, she added one last statement. "If any of you doubt my evidence check his pockets, for I am sure he still holds the drugs on him. Also, I would like to thank Loki, my future husband, for bringing this nefarious deed to my attention." She smiled at him and the crowd appeared shocked at her words.

She stepped back as the Asgardian guards quickly searched his pockets and pulled out a small bag of the pills that were cleverly concealed. Loki almost cursed himself at first thinking that his giveaway earlier would have prompted Nafar to hide them better, but was now grateful for the prince's cockiness.

Riggar stood then making his declaration. "Nafar of Alfheim you have sinned against my family, and I demand that you meet justice in my realm."

The king of Alfheim stood then fretting terribly."You can't be serious! He is my son and I will deal with him accordingly from his disgraceful behavior Riggar, you need not worry."

The king of Rinigard was not appeased. "He dared to try to drug my daughter, no doubt with worse things planned for her after! I will not stand for this!"

The kings continued to fight and Karmin approached Loki. "Thank you for what you did. I am truly grateful for you watching over me like that."

She had smiled at him and he couldn't help but offer her a small smile back. "Well I think that after everything you have done in the past few days for me, that this is but a small token of gratitude."

Her eyes softened and she leaned and kissed him for a moment earning a cheer from the crowd and redrawing the attention of the kings. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my chambers. I trust that you can all handle this on your own." She flashed Loki a smile as she departed and he was still recovering from the shock of the surprise kiss.

Just then Riggar turned to the others. "Actually I must speak with my daughter, and we will further discuss this tomorrow!" Then more softly Riggar leaned in to speak to Odin, but Loki heard him. "Still wish you had a daughter?" He then laughed and teleported away. Loki was not surprised to see Odin frown, especially after the way Karmin completely blew everyone away that evening.

~[~

Loki saved Karmin finally. However, the happiness won't last because Odin will be extremely angry with him for ruining the allies' relations, even if it was to save his future wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This is the chapter where Thor will be under Odin's control so if you don't wish to read something of this magnitude, you have been forewarned.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Despite the good feeling he still had lingering from the night before he was bitter at the same time because of his fight with Thor. He had been headed back to his room when Thor confronted him and demanded answers from him. Loki was sick of his attitude and so he screamed back yelling at him about how every time he tried to talk to him before he was silenced, and that Thor had helped in previous attempts to quiet his tongue in the past. Thor was horrified by Loki's anger, especially when he brought up the horrid time Thor held him down as his lips were sewn shut, or when the Avengers muzzled him. That has effectively silenced Thor and he strode away to his room where the princess was waiting. The two then cuddled and talked about the future and what they wanted to do with it. It was a nice reprieve from the tense atmosphere he experienced with his family and he fell asleep happy. When he awoke the next morning she was gone, but he wasn't surprised since they shouldn't be doing such things before they were wed, lest they want to cause a scandal.

When he had exited his room he heard of the high tensions between the kings from what had transpired the previous night, and knew that though Odin was attempting to play peacemaker that the alliance would be halted. Riggar was extremely protective of his family, especially his daughter, and the king of Alfheim refused to give up his son to judgment in another realm. Apparently Riggar was planning to take Karmin, and Loki, back to his realm and would no longer associate with Alfheim. Karmin had been joyful when she presented the news, and Loki was grateful that his hell here was finally over. The other two were to go ahead and when he finished packing and was ready to leave he could leave to meet them. His magic would be released soon and freedom was close at hand, it was a good feeling and he felt lighter than before.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

Odin was distraught and very angry at what had transpired. Loki had destroyed the alliance and now Odin was torn between two realms. His allegiance with Rinigard was at least guaranteed with Loki's marriage, but Alfheim's king was extremely annoyed and the chance of a strong alliance with that realm was dashed. He had worked all day trying to mend the wound that separated them, but it was no use, and the king of Alfheim and his son had already left. Now Riggar was also planning on leaving, and he wanted to take Loki as well. He was furious by this, but after all that had happened he could not refuse. However, he couldn't let Loki go unpunished for this, and he had just enough time to hand out one last punishment to him.

Odin summoned for Loki's torturer, and also for Thor. His hired help arrived first and he told him of the plan, and to hide before Thor came. Thor stormed in a moment later and hurried up to the throne. "Father I want to know what is going on, and what you have done to my brother."

Odin smiled and lied smoothly "That is why I have summoned you here my son. I'm sure tonight you will finally understand everything." He pulled out a hypnotizing trinket and mumbled a spell enchanting Thor immediately, while the rapist stepped out from his hiding place. "Thor, your brother must be punished, and you will do as he says" he gestured to his hired help "and help him punish Loki accordingly. Now go both of you, and don't waste any time." With that the two headed off to do his bidding.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was almost finished packing all the things he wished to take with him, and Riggar had promised him his own room until his wedding. Karmin had warned him that unfortunately they would be watched closely until then since it was important for her people that she remain chaste until married, and though she rolled her eyes at the custom she made no rebuttal. She had confided in him that she was slightly afraid of that night, after they were married, and he imagined that watching what he went through only frightened her more. However, he would make sure that their first time together was absolutely nothing like that.

Karmin had told him that she would give him a proper tour and teach him the customs of her people, but she assured him that he would do fine. She also added that he could either keep his typical Asgardian wear, or that she could take him somewhere and get him clothes befitting a prince of her realm. He was still deciding on that prospect because he liked his current clothes, yet he felt that he should try to assimilate to the new culture.

As he was finishing the final check of his room the door flung open and his tormentor and Thor invaded the area slamming the door while securing a barrier to trap him. He could see that Thor's eyes were different; they appeared to see but not to comprehend what transpired around him.

"Odin is very angry with you my pet." Loki looked to Thor who stared forward unblinkingly, clearly under some kind of spell. "He wishes to punish you for the dispute you caused, and since this will be our last meeting I'm glad we will be able to make it extra special." Loki's heart sank at that and now he was terrified.

The man snapped his fingers and pointed to the bed which he walked to reluctantly, chanting to himself that he would never have to endure such cruelty again. The rapist began to strip and Thor did the same upon his command. Loki sat on his bed still fully clothed breathing in and out trying to ignore the others in the room. He was successful until the man began to trail his fingers up his back reaching the base of his neck causing him to shiver. Suddenly his head was yanked back by his hair and he yelped loudly.

"Thor come, it's time to punish the insolent brat."The man commanded shoving him down roughly back on his bed and the two began tearing at his clothes ripping them and leaving him exposed. "Now be a good boy, and maybe this won't be so difficult." He forced Loki's jaw open and shoved his penis inside pinning his hands at his sides while Thor stood next to the bed watching. Loki felt slightly awkward when Thor began to touch himself, and closed his eyes trying to ignore the situation all together. His body had already been roughly abused twice that week and he was unsure how he would handle another time.

Suddenly the man released his arms and flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. He glanced over when he saw Thor moving toward him and grimaced when he noticed the hard member. His head was forced down so the man's penis was back in his mouth and he didn't know if he was more distracted by that or the probing at his entrance. After a moment when Thor thrust in without lubricant or proper preparation he screamed and tried to pull his head free only to be restrained by the rapist's hands. The pain of being taken at both ends was awful and he struggled weakly against the assault.

Finally his head was released and he was able to take a deep breath before Thor flipped him over pinning his arms above his head, while thrusting forcefully causing Loki to cry out. "Thor stop please. Thor listen to me, you're hurting me, please stop." Loki hoped that his cries would be enough to stop Thor but when they he received no reaction he had to fight the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

After about five minutes of the brutal treatment his tormentor interrupted. "My turn, don't worry Thor you will get to join us again in a second." Loki was roughly hoisted up to sit on the man's lap facing away from him and he could feel the erection poking his thigh. The man kissed and pinched at the skin along his legs and chest, and he grimaced at the unwanted attention. Finally, while laughing the men guided his erection into his entrance and commanded him to move. His resistance was met with anger and a hard smack to his bottom. When the man realized that Loki was not going to surrender and do his bidding the rapist began to thrust into Loki holding him tightly so that he couldn't struggle.

After the man got a few minutes to himself he beckoned Thor over to have him help with the assault. Loki was concerned when Thor kneeled in front of him and breathed deeply trying to understand what was going to happen. He realized when the rapist's grip tightened and Thor leaned in close also poking at his entrance what the plan was and he screamed. "No please don't. Thor please." He knew that he looked hopeful, and that only broke his heart more as the spell persisted. Thor pushed in and he screamed at the pain that travelled like fire through his body. He blacked out for a moment and was brought back to the present by the harsh thrusts along with the tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. "Thor you have to fight the spell, please try. Thor listen to me please. Thor!" His hoped were dashed when he received no reply.

He felt the man pinch at his nipples and whisper into his ear from behind him. "It's no use my pet, if he really cared then his mind wouldn't be so easily conquered." Loki sobbed at this and looked away from them both as they finished their abuse and came inside him leaving him there to lay in the mess on his bed.

Loki realized as he lay there numbly that the man had the key to the locks on his wrists that bound his magic. The binds were removed and he felt the energy course through his body again, yet he was too weak to utilize it. Before leaving the man turned to say his final goodbye and blow him a kiss. "It's been a pleasure my pet."

Loki had lost the ability to concentrate and couldn't even ponder his feelings of betrayal because he felt so tired. He knew that he was bleeding and that he needed help, but he was too weak to move, and even with his magic released he could do nothing as he slowly fell unconscious.

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

Karmin had been setting up her room trying to plan a new way to organize it since two people would be living in it soon. She had not seen her brothers, but some of her friends were excited to meet the man she chose. She had told them about him when she got back, and her father announced the news of her wedding to the elders and the people of the realm. Everyone was bustling around trying to plan for it, and she getting a bit overwhelmed by it all.

However, at the same time she was beginning to worry about Loki, since she had expected him to be here by now. She knew that he was not because she was to be the first informed upon his arrival, and the fact that he was so late troubled her. She did not trust Odin to keep his promises and decided to teleport off using a special spell to check on Loki herself.

When she arrived in his room she was horror stricken, and afraid that he had died. He was deathly pale and bleeding as he lay naked on his bed. She quickly wrapped a sheet around him and used her special spell to transport him to her hospital in the Rigidarian palace. The doctor's took him from her and quickly began to treat his wounds while the maids and nurses attempted to calm her frayed mind. She was so upset that she sat outside the hospital wing and waited for news on Loki's condition.

~[~

Next Odin's orders will be revealed, and soon he will have to stand trial in front of all his people for his crimes.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: This is the chapter where Odin's deeds will be uncovered and the consequences will start to befall him.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor awoke feeling strange that morning mainly because he felt as if he had drank too much ale and blacked out. Yet as he was thinking about it he knew that was not the case, and he could not remember anything despite his constant pondering. He went to get a good breakfast, and talked with his friends to see if they had any idea what had transpired the night before, but they did not. They were suspicious however, and though they did not say anything Thor knew that they were suspicious of Loki since he was granted his powers back the day before. Many palace residents were expecting at least one last prank from the trickster, and his quiet disappearance unsettled them.

Thor knew that he would have to go see Odin about this since his father was the last person to cross his memory, and he did not believe that Loki would wipe his memory like everyone seemed too. However, even though Thor doubted that the action was from Loki, he would not say that everyone's insecurity was misplaced considering Loki's many pranks in the past, especially those he pulled right before he departed for another destination for a period of time.

Entering the king's throne room Thor bowed and asked politely for an audience with his father. Odin dismissed everyone else in the room, and turned to his son politely. Thor approached the stairs that led to the throne room before addressing his father. "Father I am troubled. I seem to have no recollection of my actions last night, and the last memory I have is seeing you, though I do not remember what we spoke of."

Thor thought it was suspicious that Odin did not look surprised and began to think harder on his last memory since it was this very room he stood in that he could recall. "Well, perhaps you drank too much my son." Odin's tone was light, yet Thor was still suspicious, especially since his last memory was coming more into focus, and the first thing he remembered was his anger, but not the cause of it.

"No father, I know for certain that is not the case, and the last thought that comes to mind is you." Thor watched Odin more closely now.

The Allfather seemed to think for a moment, and tapped his fingers on his throne. "Well I agree that it is strange that you can't recall anything, yet I do not believe that it is an issue, unless you believe it is some ill-conceived prank concocted by your brother." Something about the way Odin referred to Loki set Thor off; it was as if the Allfather was purposely trying to cast suspicion on him.

"No I do not believe that Loki is to blame, actually…" As Thor thought harder about what happened the mention of his brother triggered it, and broke through the bind on his memory. Thor's anger flared as events of the night before flashed through his mind. "It was you! You tricked me and turned me into your own personal slave in order to hurt Loki!"

The events kept playing through his head and seeing his brother so weak and begging for him to help him while totally at his mercy made him sick. He suddenly felt like hurting Odin, badly. "Thor calm yourself, you are not capable of understanding."

This just served to outrage Thor further, how dare the Allfather tell him that he did not understand the deeds that ran rapidly through his mind. The memory of Loki crying as he was forcefully double penetrated stuck horrifically in his mind and Thor felt both guilty and outraged at the same time. "I am more than capable of understanding the heinous deeds you ordered!" He was shouting louder and his hammer was clutched tightly in his hand ready to strike if the opportunity presented itself. "You used magic on me, and then commanded me and another deranged individual to brutally rape my brother! What you have done is unforgivable and you are undeserving of the family that once held you dear!"

With that Thor stormed out of the room and to his own chambers. He was going to pack some things and travel to Rinigard to meet with his brother and beg for his forgiveness. Loki did not deserve to be treated so unjustly and Thor was going to first apologize before he took any further action.

~[~ (Head Councilor's POV)

The head councilor waited outside Odin's chambers since he needed to speak to him about political matters urgently. However, he was not expecting to have overhead such horrible confessions from Thor, especially about Odin's actions. It was disgusting and shameful for all of Asgard and would not be dismissed. He assumed that the two inside the room had no idea that anyone was waiting outside the room, so he took the opportunity to go and meet with the rest of the council about this matter.

He hurried off and entered the room where the others were waiting shutting the door quickly. He also cast a spell that shielded them all from the gatekeepers view like he always did when they spoke of such delicate matters. "Fellow councilors I have most distressing news regarding the Allfather that we must speak of immediately." The others in the room met his eye and listened intensely. "Odin had ordered atrocious deeds to be carried out unwillingly by his eldest son on his youngest. He used his magic to control Thor and sent him with another individual to rape the youngest prince."

The room was filled with gasps and whispers, along with shocked and horrified faces. "Are you certain of this?" Another member addressed him bringing the attention back on him.

"Prince Thor just confronted Lord Odin about it in the throne room. Apparently the events transpired the previous evening." He told the other the grim news and they all gave each other a grave look. "We cannot just allow this to pass, even the Allfather has rules that he must follow."

The members nodded before one finally piped up. "This is not the first time that we have received suspicious news about our king."

Regarding the others with a look of determination he spoke. "Then we must prosecute the king for his actions, and if these suspicions prove false then the king will once again regain our favor. However, if they do not we must punish him accordingly. We will send word out of his trial throughout Asgard, and determine a schedule for the other complaints to be addressed."

~[~ (Karmin's POV)

After the doctor's had assured Karmin that Loki would be alright she was able to breathe easier and was glad that Loki was now free from Odin's grasp. It was nice to be able to think of the new life he would have here, and how the two of them could now start to finally concentrate on preparing for their union. Knowing her family the wedding would be soon, since they were all so excited about it, and that meant that preparations would already be started. Also, she wanted to get to know him more before they were wed so that they would feel closer beforehand.

She entered the room he was in to see him awake and was grateful for this, even if she was a bit put out that the nurses would not permit her access to see him sooner. "You're awake! Are you feeling better?" She instantly rushed up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder as he sat up in his bed carefully.

"I heard that you took quite a scare from the staff here." He completely changed the topic but she was okay with that as long as he was joking with her. His tone was light and that surprised her more than anything.

However, despite appearances when he moved he winced and she could tell that all was not well. She lightly rubbed his arm and gave him a concerned look. "Seriously?"

He smiled weakly and reached up to squeeze her hand. "I'm fine." His voice was weaker than usual and his complexion was much paler than usual. They stayed together for a while in silence and he closed his eyes getting comfortable.

That is when the messenger from Asgard came in and Karmin instantly tensed up and instinctively blocked Loki from the man's view. She glared at him and he put his hands up to show that he came peacefully. "I come with news from the council in Asgard. Odin is to be tried for the crimes he has committed against Prince Loki, and you are both are required to show up and testify."

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was packing his things to go see his brother contemplating what he was going to say. He knew that this was a touchy issue that was not going to be easy for either of them to talk about. He was sure that Loki would be deeply hurt by this and was unsure how to make it up to him, or if it was even possible. The image of Loki crying and begging would not leave his head and he was sure that it would haunt him in his nightmares.

He exited his room and headed down the hallway to go travel to Rinigard. However, as he was reaching the end of the hall Loki came running up to him. Thor was so surprised that he threw his hands up and hugged his brother. Loki struggled against him slightly and he let his brother go frowning slightly but understanding.

"Thor the council is looking for you and…" Loki started talking rapidly.

He quickly interjected "Brother I am so sorry for everything that happened."

Loki blinked and stared at him for a moment. "It wasn't your fault so you shouldn't worry about it."

Thor was dumbfounded by the way Loki quickly dismissed what had happened. "How can you say that? True it was Odin who ordered such horrible things but I was still there and I still… even though you begged me to…" He did not know what to say and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Odin is far crueler than you can imagine, and that is what I am here to tell you. The council overheard your conversation with him earlier and they seek to punish him. They demand that we both be at the trial to testify and so I have been searching to find you before they did. They were interested in acquiring me first since I am their main witness." Thor noticed how Loki stood uncomfortably and reached out to support him as he spoke making it easier for his brother to stand.

The words shocked the thunder god and he did not know what to do. He was angry with his father, but condemning him to the council's judgment was overly cruel, and they would surely devise a nasty punishment. "I do not know what to do." Thor wanted to punish his father for his nefarious actions, but not like this.

"It is out of our hands, and we are both expected to tell the truth at the trial. You have never been one to lie, and I will be injected with truth serum I have already been told. We cannot help Odin through trickery, only hope to soften the blow the council will levy in the end." Loki sounded sad as he spoke which confused Thor, since he believed that his brother should be happy at the prospect.

Wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion Thor asked "Are you not happy at these tidings."

Loki looked troubled and pulled away from Thor a bit. "I do not know how I feel just yet, but it brings me no joy to see the council handling this matter, and I am conflicted as to what I want to happen." Thor nodded in understanding attempting to help Loki sit down to rest since it was obvious that he was still weak, however Loki pulled against him. "We must go Thor, the council is expecting us."

~[~

The big reveal! Hope you are all happy with it, and I am hoping to wrap up this story soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Odin's trial will be the final installment of this story, and Where to Levy the Blame will pick up at the end of the story. I have been considering writing another installment since Karmin and Loki's marriage has come from Karmin's need to have a child to please her family, and continue their line. I was thinking of writing a story about how they would raise their daughter, and the problems they will encounter along the way, but I don't know so I need further opinions. The story probably won't be up directly after this one, but maybe a little while later.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor was careful with Loki throughout the entire walk, and offered to carry him several times because walking was clearly difficult. Loki had explained to him that the council had asked him not to heal himself yet because they wanted to do further examinations for the trial. Therefore, Loki would have to stay in his injured state until they finished collecting their evidence. Thor could tell that the council was using Loki to the best of their ability and that only increased his protective instincts.

When they finally arrived at the room that the council was expecting them in Thor was surprised to see Karmin and King Riggar waiting with his mother, who was clearly distraught. "Welcome princes, we were just going over what we are planning to do." The head councilman gestured to the nearest chairs for them to sit in.

Thor looked around and didn't have a good feeling about the situation. He helped Loki into his chair and though he received an eye roll his brother did not complain. The head councilman continued to tell them of the plans. "As you know Odin will be tried for the injustices he has committed upon Prince Loki. Also, we have received other complaints from prisoners held previously who say that they were treated in a similar fashion. Therefore, we are expecting all of you to testify and truthfully explain what you have witnessed. A series of questions will be asked and we expect you to answer them to the best you ability, and don't be intimidated by Odin. He is being kept in a separate area and closely monitored. However, we have set aside a special suite for all of you for the duration of the trial so that we can assure your protection. We will provide help so that you can gather enough supplies for the three days the trial will take place."

The talk of moving in together in one suite for three days was not a pleasant one for Thor. He was excited that he would be able to spend time with Loki and hopefully be able to make him feel better during this difficult time. Yet, at the same time, he was not sure how he and Karmin would co-exist peacefully for three day. "Are you sure these precautions are necessary? I am sure that my father would not send anyone against us." He did not see how all this was necessary, but Loki hunched in on himself at the question.

The head councilman was not amused and his face became grim. "Odin is far more powerful and cruel than you can imagine Thor. I think you will see that in the next few days." He cleared his throat and told them more details about the trial. "On the first day we will question everyone that may have witnessed anything strange going on with Loki's case. The next day we will dedicate all the time to reviewing Loki's case and all the evidence we gather will be presented then. Tonight the Asgardian healers will check you over and assess your injuries and both the Rinigardian and Asgardian healers will present their evidence." The councilman was addressing Loki personally now. "Then you will recount your experience to the entire court on the second day after the evidence is presented. The third day will be the final day where the other complaints will be addressed. The trial will start today since we do not expect it to take very long. We will help you all move into your suite now if there are no questions."

No one spoke and everyone absorbed the information they were given. It sounded like an emotional three days, especially for Loki, and Thor was worried about him. This trial could be extremely damaging to his brother's emotional state, and he was unsure how he felt about allowing so many people to touch Loki. If any of them hurt his brother he would make sure that they felt the wrath of thunder. This was what he thought of as he and his servant helpers moved his things into the suite. When everyone was moved in they were told to report in one hour to the trial.

Thor observed the suite and noticed that everyone was sitting around in the small living space in the center of the suite that was surrounded by five bedrooms and a bathroom. Loki and Karmin were occupying the rooms on the right side of the suite next to the bathroom. Thor had argued with her about it but Riggar had just told him to let it go. King Riggar and Queen Frigga were expecting to be bounced around to further deal with this situation so they choose the rooms on the left closest to the door. Thor got the last room closest to the balcony on the left side of the room, and although he was farthest from Loki, he felt better knowing that they were all there to make his brother feel safe.

Loki was lounging on the couch nearest to his room sleeping, while Karmin was staring off into space sitting in the chair next to him. Frigga was on the balcony and Thor knew she was attempting not to cry. Loki had informed him of how she had reacted when she was given the news of Odin's trial, and the reason for it. Thor had tried to comfort her, but he knew that she also needed space in order to cope. Riggar was reviewing paperwork using the chair and table in the middle of the suite. Thor felt conflicted about what he wanted to do with the remaining hour and was pacing back and forth restlessly.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was tired and stressed, but despite the fatigue he was restless. It was tough to rest and while deciding what he wanted to bring he had been pacing and jumping from task to task. It got to the point where Karmin started packing for him and then he managed to focus a little more. She had told him to relax and not to worry about everything, mainly because it would be over soon.

When they all arrived at the trial they were all seated in a higher section dedicated to the royal family, and that was where Odin usually presided. It was clear that Frigga was stressed about sitting there without him at her side, and Loki tried to comfort her, but seeing Odin down in the section where criminals usually resided unsettled him. Odin would not look at any of them and that scared him the most. He sat between Thor and Karmin, who were both dead set on protecting him at all costs. He was grateful for that, especially now since everyone in the room was regarding him with suspicion. He wanted to leave this all behind and just go live with Karmin. It would be a new life for him, and that was all he wanted.

Thor was up first, and he had to describe the previous night, in detail to the entire court. It was then that everyone began to understand the severity of the situation, and the council looked more surprised than he was expecting. However, he remembered then that they hadn't ever spoken about how much they knew, and it was possible that they had only heard small snippets of the incident. Thor's recount took about an hour, and he was drilled with difficult questions that even Loki would have a hard time answering.

Frigga was next and she admitted that she knew nothing of the incident, and that it bothered her that she was so oblivious to it. She was followed by Riggar who also told them that during his visit there the only issue he noticed was his daughter's increasing protectiveness over Loki, which prompted the council to call her up next.

Karmin held nothing back and was willing to share all she knew about what went on. Her testimony opened up a whole new problem, the fact that she was threatened by the rapist meant that it was an inter-realm incident. Not only that, but it also let everyone know just how bad things were for Loki, and the fact that Odin was crueler than everyone expected. By the end of her testimony it seemed that all of Asgard was becoming weary of Odin, and Loki knew that he was definitely going to be severely punished by the council.

Other's were called up to tell what they may have noticed, but most admitted having no suspicion, aside from Lady Sif. She told them that she had never had her suspicion confirmed but that she carried them with her for a while. When they asked her why she never did anything she said that it was not her business to meddle, and then admitted that she had trusted her king's judgment. Loki was not sure how to feel when they asked her how she felt about Odin now, and she told she wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't look at anyone else after that, and though he knew that it wasn't his fault that he was forced to suffer, he still felt uneasy about the distrust the realm harbored toward Odin now. He was definitely not anywhere near guilty enough to forgive though, and he did not believe that Odin would ever earn it. However, that did not mean that the current state of distress the realm was experiencing because of what happened to him did not make him feel bad.

The trial lasted about four hours and afterward Loki was asked by the council to report to the healing room for an examination. He was nervous about this, and really didn't want to be touched by anyone, but Thor and Karmin agreed to go with him to protect him. He knew that Frigga wanted to come too, but she was needed elsewhere and he assured her multiple times that he would be fine. His mother's anger at the trial today had boiled over as she heard the accounts Karmin and Thor gave, and Loki could tell that she was extremely angry at her husband. Odin had also refused to look at her, probably afraid to see her hard gaze upon him.

He headed toward the room with some trepidation, and his pace was slow since he was still sore from the abuse he suffered throughout the week. When he entered his favorite healer was there with a trainee and she told him to remove his clothes and put on a robe so that they could get a good look at him. He did as he was told and Thor and Karmin seemed to be getting along while he changed in the room next door. He was grateful for that because he was not sure if he could handle their hostility right now.

He walked out wearing the robe they gave him. It was green and comfortable, but also short for the examination and that made him slightly uncomfortable. He sat on the cot that everyone was standing around as the healers set up the things they would need for their examination. He felt embarrassed and would not look anyone in the eye. He was instructed to push the top down so they could check his back, neck, and chest and he did so slowly and shakily. Karmin sat next to him holding his hand and Thor watched them carefully. Everyone was surprised to see the whip marks on his back, though they were mostly healed. The wounds were cleaned and he tried not to flinch at the pain, but they had to press hard to get all the material and other stuff off his wounds. Once they were cleaned medicine was applied and the wounds were wrapped.

After that he was told to lay back and relax while they finished the exam. Though the healers had promised to gentle he was still scared about being touched. Karmin had gotten used to his fear, and was gently stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him, though he was beginning to think that she was just as nervous. Thor sat next to the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder when he flinched at the first few touches. He was still sore so it hurt to be touched in that general area, but he closed his eyes and squeezed Karmin's hand slightly with each sharp pain. She whispered comforts into his ear and Thor asked them to be more careful several times during the exam. Thor was getting angry and Loki felt bad for the women because he knew that they were trying their best not to hurt him. When the exam was finally over everyone sighed with relief and Loki changed so that they could leave and go back to the suite.

He was tired and went to bed immediately when he got back though he could hear everyone talking in the living room about the next day. He didn't want to think about it and was nervous about his own testimony. It was going to be a long day and he didn't know how he would handle it.

~[~

So step one is done, and step two will be the hardest for everyone in the story, especially Loki.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: Odin's trial will be the final installment of this story, and Where to Levy the Blame will pick up at the end of the story. I have been considering writing another installment since Karmin and Loki's marriage has come from Karmin's need to have a child to please her family, and continue their line. I was thinking of writing a story about how they would raise their daughter, and the problems they will encounter along the way, but I don't know so I need further opinions. The story probably won't be up directly after this one, but maybe a little while later.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki was sitting on the couch nearest to his room again reading this time. He was still nervous about the upcoming events that were to take place after lunch, but for now he was trying to relax. It was a bit easier since the suite was almost empty, aside from him and Karmin who was currently bathing in the bathroom. He was reading a book from her realm that she had brought him while he was in the healing room there, and it was about magic manipulation of particles to create massively powerful natural events. He had already passed through the section about thunderstorms, already all too familiar with that concept, and was now in the section about tornadoes. Karmin had told him that he was free to pick through the library and learn all that he pleased and that was an offer he was certainly planning to take her up on.

It had been relatively peaceful since Thor had left to go train with his friends earlier in the morning, and Loki was enjoying having time to himself away from everyone's worried and overly protective gazes. King Riggar and Queen Frigga were away dealing with political business caused by the reaction the other realms were having to Odin's trial. Frigga seemed better today than yesterday, and it was clear to everyone at this point that she was very angry with her husband.

Also, the weather was pleasant today so Loki enjoyed basking in the light glow of the sun that hit his couch and the breeze that came through the open balcony door. Despite being a frost giant he had a tendency to gravitate toward heat, and found that he enjoyed the comfort it brought. Karmin had commented when she noticed his tendency that she had studied all the realms, and had read that frost giants naturally sought heat as a survival reflex. It had made sense to him since living on a world of ice would not yield enough heat to sustain much life, so it would be only natural for the creatures to avidly seek it out.

Karmin walked out of the bathroom at that moment wearing the robe she had borrowed from the healing room since she had forgotten to bring her own. He couldn't help but stare at her, even though he knew that it would be more polite to avert his eyes. The robe was extremely short and had a deep v-neck since it was made for medical examinations. He now knew why she had waited until everyone left before taking a shower since the robe was very revealing. However, she was beautiful with her dark wet hair streaming down her back, contrasting with her light skin and bright pink eyes. He could see her cleavage peeking out from underneath the robe which framed her figure perfectly. When he noticed eye roll he averted his eyes which had travelled to her toned legs.

Apparently she noticed his embarrassment because she laughed lightly. "I suppose it's only fair since I have already seen you naked after all. I really should go put clothes on before someone else comes back, though I asked the guards outside the door to warn anyone planning on entering."

"Yes I can't imagine your father's reaction to your current state of dress should he suddenly return." Loki commented knowing that would not end well.

Karmin was still standing in the bathroom doorway and her eyebrows shot up as if to agree with him. She then stepped out and headed toward her room when loud footsteps were heard and the door was thrown open by none other than Thor. Loki's eyes shot open and he jumped up trying to prevent the disaster that was sure to happen. Thor's eyes also widened in surprise and he stammered rubbing the back of his neck and backing out the door slowly upon noticing what Karmin was wearing. Thor took a glance at her and noticed how angry she looked before she screamed. "I thought I told the guards to warn everyone before opening the door!" She then stormed into her room.

As she was opening the door one of the guards hollered into the suite "I'm terribly sorry Princess, we tried but he stormed in before we could tell him."

Thor looked back and forth between the hallway and the suite several times before saying "I was just leaving." He then ran off down the hallway, and Loki sighed in relief and sank back down on the couch glad Thor finally made possibly the first smart decision of his life.

The hours passed quickly and Thor was not seen again until they were all guided to the trial. Karmin was still very angry with him, and Loki feared that she might knock him down another staircase before the day was over. Loki knew she was embarrassed since she was very critical of her appearance and despite her beauty she had a low self-image. He believed that was one of the reasons that she had become so strong because she wanted to be proud of herself somehow. He personally believed that she was beautiful and he told her that, but he knew that she was still doubtful. Thor seeing her practically naked was bound to make her extremely self-conscious and anxious around him, which meant that she would be quicker to anger than normal.

The trial started out with the medical professionals presenting the evidence they gathered for his case. He felt somewhat embarrassed as everyone spoke of him in very intimate and personal ways with such a professional manner. He tried not to listen to the explanations they gave and let his mind wander. He observed the audience noticing how there was more people than the day before, and also how they appeared to be listening intently. The Rinigardian doctor's had more to present than the Asgardian ones since they had treated his most prevalent injuries directly after his assault. He could see how Thor flinched at some of the words they used to describe his injuries and the way Thor moved closer and put his arm around him showed how guilty he felt. However, when Thor started to gently massage his back with that hand he decided that it wasn't so bad, and it was helping him to relax.

That part of the trial moved along smoothly with few questions to the doctors since their explanations where so informative. He noted how the council took notes during this time, and also how grim they looked. Finally he was able to look at Odin, and noticed the king's expression was unreadable and that he kept his gaze fixed upon the ground.

After the doctors' explanations were finished a surprise was brought in that would certainly condemn Odin, his tormentor was ushered in wearing heavy chains and escorted by multiple guards. Everyone in the room stared openly at the man and Loki stopped breathing for a moment. He glanced at Odin who was also shocked and now visibly nervous about the change of events.

The head councilman's voice boomed throughout the room. "We have brought in the man Odin had hired to commit these heinous deeds and hope that he can answer some of our questions for us."

This was certainly a game changer and when they injected the man with truth serum Loki pushed himself back in his chair until Thor pulled him closer and told him everything would be alright. Karmin also squeezed his hand and he took calming breaths resisting the urge to run out of the room at the moment.

The first question the councilman asked was one that Loki had wondered for a long time. "What is your name?"

Everyone in the courtroom was surprised by the answer spoken in a neutral voice. "I have none." Since he was injected with the serum that prevented him from lying, meaning this man was far more mysterious than he originally thought.

"From what realm do you hail?" The head councilman tried next.

The voice was cold and neutral never wavering from the hollow feeling it gave off. "From outside of the nine realms you are familiar with."

Everyone in the room, including the council looked worried and the questions were less confident after that. When asked how he met Odin the man just told them it was through common allies, raising further suspicion on the king that was only removed after it was revealed to be the light elves who they had met through. The questions mainly concerned his job responsibilities after that and Loki had tried to block it out to the best of his ability. The job details were gruesome and everyone in the courtroom flinched at the descriptions that were given. Loki felt queasy and resisted the urge to puke. Thor's hand on his back was helping him stay calm and relax throughout the horrid flashbacks that went through his mind, and he had not even encountered the worst part yet.

It took two hours before the rapist was taken away and everyone looked sick and angry with Odin. It was even worse that Frigga looked ready to punch Odin in the face and she had cried at one point today already. That made Loki feel guilty because she had never done anything to deserve being put in this position and it was one that a mother should never have to face.

When the rapist was taken away it was finally his turn and he knew that they had allotted at least four hours to spend questioning him about what had happened. They injected him with the truth serum, which was something that he had dreaded since it had a tendency to severely impair emotional control. Shortly after the injection he started to feel anxious and upset so he knew it was going to be a long day.

After a few general questions they started to move onto the harder ones, and all of the council members asked their own questions and scribbled notes furiously. Loki broke down crying after the first half hour in which he had to explain the treatment he had received in prison by the guards, who were conveniently all dead and unable to attend the trial. This part of the questioning lasted an hour and a half and he sobbed furiously as he was forced to name the guards and explain all that they add been commanded to do to him by Odin. Also, he told them how they made it a point to rub it in his face about how his father no longer loved him and viewed him as a slave. That had brought up questions in which he was forced to reveal more details about the brand which the doctors had already mentioned, and the council demanded to see it before the day was over.

Next they moved on to his treatment by the rapist after injecting him again with more truth serum since the first one was wearing off. It was unpleasant to have the emotions wash over him again and he had spent a great deal of the trial crying from the lack of emotional control. As he recounted similar details that the rapist gave he felt sick and almost threw up several times. This part of the trial took another two hours since he was expected to recall as many instances in as much detail as he could. It was annoying how hard they were pushing his memory and the guards had not been gentle when handling him. He was sure that the emotional stress and physical handling were going to be noticed by his family who were going to be angry about it and it would only cause more problems.

Finally after a final injection they moved on to the week of the allies meeting, and what happened throughout it. Loki was expecting to feel the emotions building and bursting as they had been throughout the trial, but he just felt numb and tired at this point. Though it was a relatively short amount of time it still took over an hour to get through the entire tale because of the amount of important events that had happened. Loki started out explaining about the rape he received a few days prior, and then moved on to the hostility between him and Odin.

"Did Odin ever physically injure you like the others?" The head councilman asked prompting the attention of everyone in the room.

Loki felt uneasy now knowing that he would have to explain how Odin had raped and tortured him. "Yes, his treatment was very similar to the way he ordered the others to be."

The council all stopped writing and turned to him. "You mean to say that Odin also defiled you?" Loki then reiterated that tale beginning to feel extremely tired and knowing that the truth serum was definitely exceeding the limit it was supposed to have in his system. He wondered if it was possible to overdose on the serum, not that it would have mattered to them since they were just worried about getting answers.

The last thing they discussed was what had happened with Thor and the rapist. "Could you tell that Thor was not under his own control during the incident?" The council was particularly interested in this topic.

"Yes, and I tried to break him out of the spell but failed." Loki replied.

"You mean with magic?" A member of the council asked while writing.

Loki swallowed before answering. "No my magic was still bound at that point. I tried talking him out of the state he was in."

He then finished the tale quickly hoping that the trial day would end so that he could go rest in his room. However, he had forgotten that the council wanted to see the brand and when they demanded that the evidence be shown to the entire court he deadpanned. They forced his to stand in an area that was visible to the entire room and he faced away from the crowd. They pulled his pants down and he bit his lip closing his eyes at the embarrassment and shocked gasps of the crowd. To his surprise no one laughed though and the room was mostly silent after the gasps.

The head councilman's voice boomed over the crowd. "Now you all see how the king treats not only his prisoners, but also his children. It is sickening and tomorrow we will address the concerns of the other prisoners who have suffered under Odin's rule. I will see you all tomorrow and we will decide the punishment for the traitorous king then." Loki had pulled his pants up during the speech and bolted for the door where he was joined by the guards and his family before making haste back to his room.

~[~

The sentencing of Odin will be up soon, and let me know if you think it would be a good idea to create a story detailing how Loki and Karmin will raise their child or if this line of stories should end at "Where to Levy the Blame."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I have decided if there is enough interest in a sequel it will be called "The Trials of Raising Carinthya" and it will be about the struggles Loki and Karmin go through raising their daughter. Though it sounds like a story mostly centered on fluffy attributes it won't be because I am going to tie in the mythology about how Loki's children are prophesized to bring about the end of the world. I've decided that since Carinthya will be destined to be the most powerful sorceress in the nine realms that she will be prophesized to be able to tip the balance of the universe, both ways depending on two different futures. Loki will be the only who can protect his daughter from the horrible chain of events that will threaten her life because he alone will hold the power to determine the future. So let me know what you think, or if you think that this is too dark to follow up on what is now more of an open ending. Also, any ideas to contribute would be appreciated.

~[~ (Thor's POV)

Thor could easily see the toll the events were taking on his brother and really wanted to help. He also needed to talk to him about a few things so when they got back to the room he quickly strode up to him. "Loki can I talk to you alone for a while?"

Loki just looked at him tiredly and sighed. "I suppose we can talk in my room." Loki then glanced at Karmin who looked at Thor but made no complaint and the two walked into Loki's room. Thor had apologized to Karmin for what had happened earlier and though she was reluctant she accepted his apology.

Loki immediately went to his bed to sit down and practically fell onto it. The tension and fatigue were all too obvious in his small frame and Thor was feeling over protective. The council was also not very kind to him and it was clear that they didn't care about his welfare, just the case at hand. "Well what troubles you so?" Loki looked at him tiredly yawning and stretching from his seated position on his bed.

Thor walked over and sat next to him carefully so that he didn't jostle him off the bed and fiddled with his hands for a moment. He was unsettled by Loki's tense stature and decided to try to help him relax. He moved to sit behind Loki slightly and rubbed his brother's neck and shoulders earning a shaky sigh in return. While Loki adjusted to the attention Thor spoke about what plagued his mind. "I'm sorry about everything that happened and I have failed to protect you like I always planned." He knew that Loki was going to interject so he quickly kept going voicing the reasons for his concerns. "I wasn't attentive enough to see that you were suffering from terrible abuse and even partook in the abuse myself."

Loki shifted slightly but didn't pull away and he seemed far more relaxed than when he entered the room. "Yes you did but it was against your wishes and will. Also you have to remember that you were never the most attentive sort, so you shouldn't be so upset with yourself over that."

It was clear that Loki didn't blame him for the incident that Odin caused yet it did not ease Thor's guilt, only made it worse. So his brother just dismissed his lack of perception as typical and didn't even expect Thor to notice when he was hurting. This bothered him greatly because he had been trying to be a better sibling since returning to Asgard with Loki, and it was clear that not only did he fail, but his brother never expected him to succeed. He wanted to do something to show how bad he felt and that he would do better in the future, but that seemed so hard now. "It shouldn't matter that it wasn't my will, for it was still my body and my negligence that caused this to happen." His tone was sad and his movements started to get lethargic. "Lay down."

Loki turned and gave him a strange look and Thor just gestured for him to lie on his stomach. He rolled his eyes but eventually did and Thor felt better at the small amount of trust Loki was showing him. Loki was lying on his stomach and he looked much happier to be able to rest his tired body. The council had treated Loki poorly and Thor was going to have words with them about it later. He moved into a standing position and pushed Loki's thin black shirt up so he could massage his back. His brother tensed at the action but calmed down when Thor applied gentle pressure causing Loki to release a deep breath and close his eyes. "I'm not broken Thor, and unless you really try I don't think you will break me now." Thor chuckled at Loki's way of defending his pride but continued to work the kinks out of his muscles.

It was silent for a time while he worked and aside from the occasional tensing from Loki when he accidently pushed too hard on a sore spot it was peaceful. He stopped pushing so hard when he was almost done and watched Loki's breathing noticing that he appeared to be falling asleep. That made him feel better and like he had at least accomplished something in terms of helping his brother. He ran his hand down his brother's back gently gladly noting that Loki was much more relaxed now than when he started. He sighed softly and watched Loki for a few minutes before speaking and breaking their peaceful silence. "I have so much I want to say, but I have never been good with words like you."

Loki rolled over and yawned before opening his eyes and looking at him. It felt strange to Thor because his brother's eyes always held a hint of something, but now they just seemed empty. The only time he had seen this look before was on the day of his failed coronation when his brother had told him to never doubt his love. Thor remembered how he had also told Loki that he was incapable of sincerity, but now he realized that maybe this was it looked like on Loki. "No, but you always have been good at expressing your feeling through actions, no matter how ill-advised they may be. You don't need to speak for people to understand what you want to say, and perhaps that is why they always liked you, because they could always read you like an open book."

Thor felt uneasy now with Loki's blank stare and unsettling words and he withdrew into himself slightly before trying to object. "I…"

However, Loki cut him off with a light flash of mirth in his eye before it faded. "I know what you were trying to say Thor. I know you love me, and I don't blame you for this mess." Thor felt better as he watched Loki close his eyes and let the words sink in. He was glad that Loki understood and that gave him a renewed sense of hope that they could be close once more. Loki was lying on his side and it was clear that he was tired and nearly asleep. Thor was not surprised because of the long day he had had, and only hoped that his presence would bring his brother comfort as he attempted to sleep. He continued to watch his brother laying a hand on his shoulder as he did, until Loki shivered from the cold. Thor had noticed the temperature dropping and was a bit chilly himself, so he lay down next to his brother and pulled the blanket over them both. Loki subconsciously moved closer to the warmth like he always had when he was scared when they were children, and Thor gently played with Loki's hair feeling better than he had in a long time. He stayed with his brother until the moon was high in the sky before reluctantly leaving and returning to his room.

~[~ (Loki's POV)

Loki awoke feeling better the next morning and rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching. He knew that Thor felt guilty and was glad to have avoided a long awkward conversation with him. Thor was always better at expressing his thoughts through his actions and those actions told Loki just how sorry he was for everything that had happened since they returned. The pampering had also made him feel much better and he was ready to face the day, despite the grim prospect in store.

He got up and dressed looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look as worn after the few days he was allowed to heal and rest, but it was clear that his emotional state was not recovered. He cringed at the dull look of his eyes and the sunken appearance of his face from the emotional toll. Despite the rest he still felt tired and wasn't fully recovered yet from his injuries, though it wouldn't be long before he was. He was told not to use any healing spells until the trial was over and he didn't for fear that the council would skew the evidence if he did. He was angry with Odin but knew that the Allfather was already in enough trouble and he didn't need to add to it anymore.

The trial was to start early today, and Loki presumed that council wanted a grand feast to celebrate the outcome of the trial later. He appeared in the living room of the suite noticing everyone else was waiting for him and that their guard escorts were present. He grabbed a piece of fruit as he went out the door to the final day of the trial which would end with the sentencing.

The trial was filled with people today and they all packed into the room demanding to give their testimony. Those people were all seated in a specific section and their concerns were addressed. They were all given a shot of truth serum and gave a short version of their stories. Even though Odin did not order the suffering they endured he still had Heimdall who would have seen the events happening and informed him. Therefore, Odin would be charged with ignoring the suffering of his subjects. The testimonies were tearful and Odin no longer appeared to care about what happened, for Loki knew that Odin was perceptive enough to know that he would not get off easy.

This lasted a good part of the day and finally when everyone who had demanded to speak had they all took a break for lunch. After lunch the sentencing would take place and the council was eating in their special room while discussing the sentence. Loki ate in the suite with the others and no conversation was forthcoming. Frigga was extremely upset and no one wanted to add to it, not to mention their own mixed feelings about what was to follow. Loki wanted to punish Odin so badly, yet the events still felt wrong to him for some reason and he couldn't shake his uneasy feelings.

Finally when the time was up they were all ushered back into the trial room and the council entered last. They all filled into their seats and the head councilman addressed Odin. "Odin Allfather, you have shamed your position and our realm with your crimes which are many. You have ordered torture and defilment of your own child, even carrying out the crime yourself. You hired men to hand out these punishments, manipulated them, and killed them when they finished your deeds. Furthermore, you used magic to manipulate your oldest child and commanded him to do illegal and horrible things to your youngest child which constitutes incest that we are leveling against you. Finally, one of your men threatened a princess from another realm making this an inter-realm incident. For this we should also allow the Rinigardian's to pass judgment against you, but King Riggar has declined his right to do this. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Odin gave them a steely expression and stood tall and proud. "I did what was right for my people, even if my means were unconventional."

The head councilman became angry at the reply and bellowed "They were illegal. Well since you clearly do not understand the horrors of the things you have done the council of Asgard has decided that you will experience them firsthand as your punishment." The shocked gasps of everyone in the courtroom filled the air, and Loki froze in shock unable to breathe. "Svartálfaheimr has agreed to execute this punishment for us and it will last two weeks. Naturally you will be stripped of your title as king and your heir will take the throne. When you return from Svartálfaheimr we will decide if you have suffered enough, and only we will have the power to restore your title to you. The trial has now ended and judgment will be served. Though we understand that this is a short sentence, we believe it will be the most effective. It is time you learned to respect the power attributed to kings." The last sentence was addressed to Odin and though the council left the entire courtroom remained frozen in place. Odin looked shocked and horrified, and Loki was attempting to breathe again. People slowly started to leave and Frigga began to sob quickly leaving to return to the suite with the rest of them following. The last thing Loki saw before leaving was Odin being taken away in chains looking defeated.

As he expected there was a great feast to honor the justice that would be served and the jailers from Svartálfaheimr were to arrive the next day. Odin would be kept in an isolated cell in the dungeons until they arrived in the morning, and tonight would be the last night that he and the others would be kept in the suite. Riggar and Karmin were leaving soon after Odin was taken away, and Thor would rule Asgard as the temporary king. Loki was going to stay and try to keep some semblance of peace in Asgard while trying to comfort his mother and help Thor. He and Karmin would continue courting but they decided not to rush into the wedding, after all they had long lives so they were going to take it slow for a while. Riggar had assured them that he would work with the elders, and they had just demanded that she choose a husband but had not specified when she had to marry that man.

Thor was crowned at the feast, though he held no joy in receiving the crown and gave a short but pleasant speech on how he hoped to fix what his father had broken. Shortly after the coronation Loki slipped off, for he needed to speak to Odin so he headed down into the dungeons to have a well overdue conversation with the man he once respected.

~[~

I thought that Thor and Loki needed a scene to ease the tension between them, and also Loki and Odin will need a scene to close out this story; though I am unsure if there will be one or two more chapters. What comes around goes around so remember to review, and read my author's note at the beginning ;)!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Liars and Cheaters

Summary: Sequel to "A Gods Proposal" and Prequel/Eventually Absorbtion of "Where to Levy the Blame" Time has passed since their journey, but not all is as it seems, and with the introduction of some new characters the best kept secrets will be revealed. Odin has broken the law with Loki's punishment, and now he must pay. Loki/OC Warnings: Rape and Torture

Author's Note: I am still unsure about the possible story concerning Loki's daughter, but this will be the end of this story and possibly my story chain. If interested in a sequel please say so as I have only heard of one person who is. I hope you enjoy the end to this story, and it has been an interesting experience writing it.

~[~ (Odin's POV)

Odin had endured the trial and was sure that he could endure the punishment as well. During the trial he had watched the spectators, his family, and the victims. He would admit that he would not feel sorry for them since he did not believe in dwelling in guilt, but he did feel bad for upsetting his wife who was furious with him. He had not seen her since the council stormed in and arrested him, but her tears during that moment were enough to haunt him for a lifetime. Loki had been cooperative and not aggressive at all during the trial like he had expected, and Thor just drowned in his sadness and guilt. It hurt Odin to see how vulnerable his family had become because of this, and he admitted to himself that he went too far. He wished he could tell them that, but it would probably have to wait until after he returned in two weeks.

Sitting in his cell he was able to dwell and think clearly for once. He had been very angry at the state that had befallen his family in the last few years and only wanted to try to fix it, but instead he further divided them all. Thor was certainly against him now, and so was Frigga, yet at the same time they had grown closer to Loki. He knew that of everyone Loki at least deserved an explanation for his suffering, and perhaps an apology on his part for his ill-conceived punishment attempt. It amazed Odin how sitting by yourself so utterly defeated could put things into perspective, and the isolation made his mind wander endlessly. So many what-ifs passed through his mind, but he knew that they were of no use. He idly wondered if this was what Loki experienced in the Void, isolation and a constant mantra of unwanted thoughts. Perhaps that is what resulted in Loki's actions; his mind must have been plagued with such things since he travelled through endless space weak and alone.

As Odin sat and pondered he heard footsteps descending down toward his cell and was surprised when his youngest strode up to the bars. Loki looked angry and more imposing than he had earlier at the trial, and Odin wondered if that was just a front he put up for the rest of Asgard. However, Loki's anger seemed to dissipate and he crossed his arms regarding Odin with a bored expression. "Why?" That was all he asked and it didn't seem any more enthusiastic than his expression.

The question caught Odin off guard and the surprise was evident on his face. He did not know how or what to answer. Loki remained standing in the same position waiting patiently for his reply so he tried to explain something. "Because I thought that was what was necessary. Does it not bring you joy that I will suffer the same fate as you did?" Odin was generally confused as to why his child was just standing there like some apparition appearing to plague his already troubled mind.

"Clearly you do not know what you will face to act so impassively, or perhaps you do and you have resigned yourself to your fate." It was strange to watch Loki as he said this because he looked away and didn't appear to be seeing what was really there anymore. "But to answer your question, no it does not. I feel that it should, yet I am left with a hollow feeling almost like the Void I fell through." Loki smiled at this and Odin was confused and slightly alarmed at his child's strange demeanor.

"That surprises me since you have always been one for revenge." The reply was stated plainly yet it elicited an angry reaction.

Loki stared straight at him clearly irate. "I am not sadistic though you seem to think so. I understand your plight since I was in a similar position once, and it brings me no joy to see someone else suffer as I have."

Odin contained his uneasy feelings and pressed forward. "I admit that I went too far, but I only sought to bring my family closer together. I thought the only way to fix things was to break what had driven us apart."

Loki smiled slightly and shook his head now leaning on the bars and looking away from the cell to the area around it. "Blaming me as usual, yet remember it was you who drove our family apart in the first place. You lied to me and Thor our whole lives, and drew mother into your deceit. You cannot be trusted and are better at spreading chaos than even I. You have fallen from grace because the rest of Asgard has seen you for what you really are."

Loki looked back at him then and he felt his stomach drop at the words. He shifted uneasily on his bench as the accusation sunk in. He did often place the blame on Loki, yet he usually felt that it was justified, but perhaps not. "I admit that what I did was wrong, but know that I only wished to help bring my family back together again and that is the only way I thought it achievable. I wish to apologize to you for what has transpired, and ask that perhaps you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day." Odin knew it was a lot to ask, but it was true that he just wanted his family to be whole again. He had just been so desperate for it to happen that his rational was compromised.

Loki looked away again and the faraway look in his eyes returned. "You do not know what you ask, nor do you conceive it. I once respected you and yearned for your affection, but now I care not for it since it has been tainted so in my mind. I can no longer see you as kin, and you will forever be seen as the King of Asgard, and the Allfather in my mind, but not my father." Loki looked back at him now. "Perhaps we will be able to co-exist, but not as family, only as political figures."

That had hurt Odin deeply, yet he understood what Loki meant and respected his wishes. He bowed his head in acknowledgement, and looked back up into Loki's green eyes which shone brightly in the torchlight. "I understand, and please give my regards to your mother and Thor for me, for I believe they deserve some comfort."

"They do, but I hardly doubt that yours will be appreciated. I will pass them on regardless though." Loki was walking away now and the blank expression he wore chilled Odin to the bone. As he walked away all Odin could think of was when he first started to adapt such a demeanor, and remembered that he had done so at a very young age. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong, for no child should be that cryptic if their parents were good.

~[~ (3rd Person POV)

The next two weeks passed by quickly for everyone and Loki spent most of his time jumping between Rinigard and Asgard. Apparently it was decided that he would be the ambassador for Asgard while he was in Rinigard and was to help smooth things over since utter chaos currently remained after the trial.

He didn't mind and enjoyed travelling around the realm and meeting Karmin's friends and family. They all seemed to love him and treated him well, always asking questions about his magic abilities and unique magic signature. Karmin had to fend off all of her friends who were head over heels in love with him after he first met them, and they would not leave him alone now. The two went on dates to different places around the realm when they weren't busy and it was great for them to get to know each other better.

Karmin spent the next few weeks working with her father, who was dealing with touchy political issues most of the time, fighting with the elders about how it was her life and that they were to stay out of it. They had no problem with her choice of husband, but they wanted the wedding to commence immediately and Karmin and Loki had already decided against that. Though it was tough she managed to win her argument and as long as she and Loki didn't delay too long they accepted the idea that the two would court first. Really she believed they only consented because they knew of how delicate the situation was in Asgard, and that Loki was working to try to help Thor keep things together.

She spent her remaining time training and preoccupying herself learning new spells. Rinigardian's bodies were fragile like mortals, so it was important that she build up a good spell base to protect herself because often times one hit from an enemy could take her out and disable her. She was very aware of her weakness in this area and though she trained hard, she was always trying to compensate for it. Granted she did have some Asgardian genes, but because of the strong pull her Rinigorium genetic line had her mother's genes had little effect. She was grateful that Loki's genes would contribute to making their children less vulnerable and hopefully allow them to reach levels she was unable to attain.

Frigga was instrumental in holding Asgard together because as queen she still held power over foreign affairs, and right now Asgard's relationship with other realms was disastrous. She spent most her time smoothing things over with other ambassadors ensuring them that Asgard was in strong capable hands, and that her husband was being dealt with. She didn't mention that he would have more to deal with from her when he got back no matter what shape he was in, for she believed that was a personal affair. The ambassadors where exhausting but she managed to get through it.

The queen spent her remaining time connecting with her children trying to rekindle their family relationship that Odin had severely damaged. They all spent time together in various places, but liked the gardens most when it came to relaxation. She occasionally ventured to Rinigard to help Riggar smooth over his political adversaries, and to see how Loki was doing. She admitted that she really liked Karmin and that she was happy that he finally found someone whom he had a close relationship with.

Thor had the most difficult time of all since he was adjusting to the role of King while dealing with the mess that Odin left behind. The other realms were unsure that they could trust Asgard to be fair in their dealings and it took a great deal of convincing before they were willing to accept his assurances. In his downtime he relaxed with his mother and brother who were just as stressed as he was, and they all enjoyed those small moments more than anything they had in the last few years. It was good that the family was connecting because during these hard times they needed each other to release stress and ease the burdens of their current distress.

Thor had also spent time with his friends who helped him to feel more confident, and assured him that he was doing a good job while filling in for Odin. It was clear that attaining the throne had unsettled him and that prompted his friends to help in all the ways they could. Thor was grateful for them at this time, even more so when they apologized for being so hard on Loki, even inviting his brother to hang out with them.

Finally after the two week punishment Odin was returned and it was clear that the punishment was affective. It was another week before the council allowed him any freedom and he used it to heal and reflect. Before the month was out his power was restored to him, but the council would be monitoring him closely, and this was his last chance to do things right. If he so much as overstepped his boundaries again they would remove him from office and lock him away forever to protect Asgard and the rest of the universe. He was careful about what he did and often slipped off to Rinigard to rekindle his friendship with the king and his people, while also escaping the critical eyes of the council members at the same time. He often invited Loki to go with him when he was around, and though he had taken Thor a few times, it was decided that that was not a wise idea. Thor seemed to offend everyone he spoke to on the planet, and it was clear that he needed to learn more about the culture.

Loki was still wary of Odin, and he spent more time on Rinigard than when Odin was imprisoned to no one's surprise, though Frigga and Thor were still angry at Odin for driving Loki away. Loki was cautious when on Asgard even though Odin had assured him that he had nothing to fear, and the look of suspicion was still present in his eyes. Loki was getting better around him, but everyone knew that things would never be the same.

The End

~[~ This is the end of this story, and Where to Levy the Blame picks up where this left off.

I hope that you all enjoyed this story, and if you are interested in a sequel about Loki's daughter please say so. I will post an author's note on this story if I do write the sequel and everyone with an alert will get a notice. I want to thank everyone who read this story and my others for your continued support, and I hope you all enjoyed reading them.


End file.
